Witch's Snare
by nakuney
Summary: Alexi and Morrigan's lives have been, well, complicated. She loves her witch, but her witch hates her. The only thing they appear to have in common is their mutual hate of Flemeth. What is to become of their lives once freed from Flemeth's clutches.
1. Chapter 1

That fucking witch again. Why does she torment me? Not even in my dreams do I get a respite from her. She incenses me so, yet I cannot quell the desire and longing I have for her. Not for the first nor the last time do I wish her mother had never found me in those blasted Wild's. I wish Flemeth would have just let me die. If it were not for the Dwarven blood in my veins, I would think she had cast some dark witch's snare of desire and longing. I escaped one form of slavery for another. I escaped the accursed Imperium as a slave used to combat enemy mages but I had no control of which mage I attacked. The Magister with my control rod and seal on my lips was what had me following blindly.

And the things the Magisters had me do things that made me cringe. How many times did I have to watch some innocent maiden or man be taken force fully? Bleeding so badly from their brutal attacks. How many times was I forced on another, for their fucking enjoyment. It had taken 15 blood mages working with at least 30 or more sacrifices for them to chain me as they did. The spell strengthening further when one of the Magisters had the others blood to reinforce my spell. Dwarven blood made it very hard for magic to work on me. I cursed the fact that I was half human mage. All that life to chain and gag me.

It damn near killed me to escape, managing to kill my current "master" I had been given to for a week as a name day present for that week. Six long and putrid days chained to this disgusting couple's bed to be used and abused as they saw fit. Letting others have me as they wanted. Making me crawl to them on my hands and knees, commanding me to pleasure them. The beatings and moon tea prevented a bastard from growing in me, which was the only thing I was glad they did. So I waited bided my time until they were too drunk to notice anything. Passed out almost to the point of comatose. I knew the pain I would have to bear, in my hands that control rod caused excruciating pain. Bit by bit over the years I had learned to conceal how it seemed to hurt less every time I was forced to hold it.

The knowledge of that fact kept hidden. I never bothered to try and learn their spells. I hated magic and all those associated with it. Even Templars I hated. They had a magic of their own. But despite the pain from extended contact, I could not pass up this chance to escape. I gritted my teeth and grabbed it, forcing myself to not cry out. I escaped out of the window. The idiots having left it open and not even considering the possibility of my escape. If they had multiple floored building it might have been harder. The one thing all could say honestly about the Tevinter Magisters is that they were arrogant. Unbelievably arrogant.

After months needless to say I found myself in Ferelden, the Korcari Wilds if my mind remembers well. I was at the end of my endurance. I would die that was for sure, but at least I would die free from my masters. I lost consciousness, when awoke I was sitting, well laying on a bed I could see a fireplace, flames burning brightly. "So you have awoken." I heard an old woman's voice. I panicked looking for the control rod. I found it still in my hand fused there really. "I thought of removing it, but thought better of it. You have never let it go. Through the pain and sores your skin healed with it attached. I could have removed it and healed it…" she said. "Touch me not you harpy witch!" she chuckled. "So my theory is correct, you are an escaped mage hunter slave. Tevinter Imperium. I would think they would have at least taught you the common tongue." She said. "Be at ease mage killer, I mean you no harm. Perhaps though we could help each other." She said ominously.

I glared at her. "I need no help from you witch!" I shouted at her in the common tongue. She chuckled again. "But you do mage killer. Without my help you will most likely die. But you will not die free, not as you believe. You should have died weeks ago. That rod is all that keeps you alive, but it is also a beacon. The Magister's are clever with their slaves, especially powerful and valuable ones. They need only to make another rod, designed for you specifically. The one fused to you will make it that much easier for them to find you, the new rod need only be more powerful and a slave you will once again be. I can free you of that fate." She said. "How much will this cost me?" I asked. We both knew it was meant other than gold wise. She smiled, and I shiver ran through me.

"It's quite simple my dear. A favor for a favor. I free you, and you protect my daughter in return, sort of like a guardian." She said. "I am no babysitter. I don't even like children." I said to her. She chuckled again, I wanted to rip her throat out. "Morrigan is no child. She has had 17 name days thus far. I would guess it is the same for you." She says. "18 name days. I maintain still that I am no babysitter." I said to her angrily. "You would not be babysitting her, only coming to her aide when needed." She said. "Speak plain witch, you are hiding something." I told her. "Very well, I would need to bind you to her…" I raised my hand and stopped her. "I would rather die, then be bound to another's will." I tried to rip the rod out of my hand and I could not. I couldn't even pull at it. My hand would stop before I could pull. "Do you see what I mean, even now they still have you under control mage killer." I glared at her, feeling trapped. "To be free, I must trade one form of slavery for another. How does that even make sense." I said to her.

"Hear me out before you speak this time. I do not bind you to her will. You would know when she needs help, but it would still be your choice. Because as powerful as I am, I cannot make it only when she is in battle. Even if she needs help emotionally or mentally, you will know it and feel it. If you wish to go to her in those times, that is your decision. I'd ask that you help her only when she truly needs it." She said I waited a few moments. When it had become apparent she was had finished speaking, I began to ask questions. "I will have my own mind, my own will?" I asked she nodded. "There's more isn't there?" she nodded again. I sighed and nodded for her to continue. "As long as Morrigan lives, so shall you. But in doing so, no one can ever control you again. Not the Magister's, not any mage, nor me or Morrigan." She said. "My death cannot be my own?" I asked. "It can be. I am simply stating that if Morrigan dies, you will. If you were to die before she was that is your choice, she will still live. It is my insurance policy, so that you just do not let her die." She said. "I am finding it hard to believe it is just because you love her." I said to her. "Oh?" she asked.

"I can feel you are far older then you say or look. How have you lived so long witch? Do you groom them let them grow powerful, then steal their bodies and cast out their souls?" I asked. She chuckled. Her chuckles were grating on my nerves. "No, nothing like that. Though it does give me an idea, maybe I will let others think that too. I do love her, that is part of it. My daughter has something bigger for her coming this way. I am not sure when, all my daughters were born for greater things. But Morrigan hers is the greatest of them all. I would wish for her to live to achieve her greatness." I wanted my freedom. It did not seem such a high price to pay. At least at the time it did not.

But now staring at the witch's daughter across the camp, it seemed too much now. I had asked Flemeth that day, if this could occur. "If I am to become her guardian would I lose myself?" I asked. "Do you even know who you are?" I shook my head. "Then how would you lose that which you do not have?" She asked. "Point taken, then let me reword it. If I find who I am will being bound to your daughter take me over?" I asked. "It should not. You would be separate, yet connected to Morrigan. Your life would be yours to live. So make your choice. Your life is in your hands. Well, technically mine." She said. I thought a moment. "I choose to live. Bargain struck witch." I said.

"Be gone mage killer, I know you are there I can sense it. I do not need you. Leave." Morrigan said to me as she stared at the lake, her sadness was evident and I could feel it as it was my own. "Three years, witch. Three years you have known me, and still you do not call me by name." I growled at her, I jumped down from the tree. I stalked towards her. "In those three years' mage killer you have never once called me by name either. I call you as you are, just as you do me. Now leave. I wish to be alone and away from you. Mother was right. It was just a blighted mirror. Go." She ordered. I growled again and got in her face. "I will do as I please witch. I will come and go as I see fit. No one orders me around." I said and stubbornly sat next to her. "I hate you." She said. "Not as much as I hate you." I said and stared forward. "Please, Alexi. I just wish to be alone." She said and in my heart I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Morrigan… I… as you wish." I began to walk away. "Wait Alexi." I nodded. "I will be in that tree over there. Goodnight Morrigan." I retreated and jumped up the tree.

"Running again Morrigan." I said to her. It had been two years since the mirror. "I do not run. I am trying to gain my freedom from that insufferable hag." She said to me. "You above all else should know what is to desire freedom. I am aware you owe my mother your life, but why must you insist on ruining mine." She said. I looked at her from the shore as she sat in the water cleansing her skin from her wolf's kill. "Do you think I like this? Do you think I like being bound to you as I am?" I asked her. She said nothing. "I like it no more than you do." I said gruffly. "I do not need a protector, guardian, or a friend." She said. "Two of those three things neither of us have much choice in." I said. "I can never escape you. Even in my animal forms I can still feel you. Know you are there. Tis most irritating, to always see you and feel you in my mind. In my spirit. Sometimes I feel like you are in my body. I cannot take it anymore. All because of her." She said. "Again I ask; do you think I like it?" I told her, she said nothing and continued to scrub as she began to disrobe, I let out an angry sigh and left.

"Alexi. Leave. I want to be with him, alone." She said to me as she began to take her lover to a secluded area in the woods. I headed to Flemeth's hut. "I take it Morrigan is otherwise occupied." I nodded at her. "Can you not remove this binding from her?" she shook her head "I cannot." She said. "Why?" I asked. "She has not achieved what she is meant to. I dare not. Not until after. Nor am I sure you would survive it." She said. "I care not. You should have just let me die." I said. "If memory serves correctly, you asked me to save your life." She said. "You manipulated me you harpy. You made me think I had no real choice. Now that there is talk there might have been you say you cannot undue that which you have done." I said. "At your behest. We had a bargain. I met my side you have yet to complete yours." She stared into my soul it felt like.

"There is more to this request." She states. "I cannot take her feelings anymore. They are too strong. I cannot think straight, I cannot make sense of what feelings are mine and what are hers." I said. "Six years, you have now been with us. It would have taken me but three months to teach you to separate them out. But your hatred of mages and all to do with magic, kept you from those lessons. Every year it gets to be too much for you and you beg me to remove the binding. And every year I offer to teach you, and you refuse vehemently. Will you deny me again?" she asked. I had a moment where I felt her ecstasy and I knew the answer. "No. Please Flemeth teach me." I asked her she nods.

Two years again, since I agreed to learn to separate from Morrigan had passed. In those two years. I enjoyed the balance we had. Now the only time I couldn't separate us was when she truly was in dire need. Yet the feelings of longing and desire never dissipated. I never strayed far from her, but this was only to prevent me from not being able to get her in time. She could no longer sense me. I had learned to mask my presence from her completely. It was a week before her 25th name day when I felt the unease so strong, that I could not shut it down. I followed the connection to her, she was in her bear form. That is when I could tell she wanted to give in and completely lose herself to the bear. I stood in front of her. "Morrigan. Come back. This isn't what you truly want. You are being a coward." The great bear swiped at me with her paw. I stepped back. "Morrigan! Hear me witch! Return to your human form this instant or so help me I will force you to!" I stood firm and tall. She roared but became herself again. "Like you ever could mage hunter! You cannot control me anymore then I can you!" she screams. I sigh and remove my coat. "Cover yourself." I told her and threw it at her.

She glared but covered her modesty I set some wood ablaze. "Two years, I have barely felt your presence, but I know you have been around." She said. "I allowed your mother to teach me to separate our consciousness. Why did you wish to become a bear?" I asked. "I do not know how but I have this feeling my life will be irrevocably changed once again without my say so. I wanted to have control." She said. "Don't we all. If I have learned anything it is this. Sometimes you have to give up control, just so you can grow." I told her and nothing else.

I could feel her exhaustion. "Come on let's get you to your bed." I said. "Please Alexi, give me one more night before I must face whatever fate has in store for me. Do not bring me back to Mother." She asks sleepily. I sigh. "As you wish Morrigan. You may stay at my hut tonight." She nodded and mumbled her thanks. I carried her to my hut and placed her on my bed. I went to walk away but something drew me back. I looked down on her and I could not stop myself, I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Freedom will come for you one day. I will see to it. I love you Morrigan. I hate that I do, but I do." I left the hut that night and vowed to try my hardest to not come to her again unless her death was eminent.

It had been five months until I was needed. The Wardens and her were near Denerim. I had returned from The Imperium a month ago. Here and there checking on her. The giant claymore came crashing down towards her. I teleported to her and blocked the blow with my two swords. The Hurlock alpha pressed hard I felt my knees begin to bend. She was surrounded. "No. you will not win." Magic surged through me, my strength renewed and doubled. I kicked him between the legs as he hunched over I jumped up and cut his head off, I turned and threw several daggers in the assailants surrounding her. I was only slightly winded. She came up to me ignoring the Warden's questioning gaze, grabbed my arm and took me further away. We went as far out of ear shot as was possible. "I thought you gone again. I felt you even less than before is our binding growing weaker?" she asked. "No. I have just been blocking the connection more." I told her.

"Why?" she asks me and if I am not mistaken there is hurt in her voice. "I was looking, for a way to break the binding. I know you still hate it." I tell her. "Where did you go?" she asks. "Tevinter." I replied. "Ah. No wonder you worked so much harder to conceal the connection. Did you find anything?" she says. "Maybe. I need to look into a couple of things first. Once I do I will let you know." I begin to walk away. "Alexi. Where are you going? You do not need to leave. Aaron could use all the help he can get." She said. I hid my twitch of jealousy as his name was said with affection. "I cannot. I made a promise. I must keep it. I will contact you once I know more. Until then I'll come if you are in dire need. Farewell Morrigan." I told her and disappeared within the trees.

I had lied to her. I knew what had to be done. I just did not think I was ready for that truth. I observed the camp for another week. Then in the middle of the night I came to her tent. Her lover was on guard duty, but I could still smell the sex fairly well, even outside the tent. "Morrigan. Morrigan." She was a sound sleeper tonight. No doubt exhausted from her latest bout of sex. I opened the connection, urging her to wake up. "Alexi." She says. "Come." I tell her simply. I do not expect her to fight and yell like she used to. The Noble has seemed to calm her, she seemed happy. He would protect her. She follows silently. We stop by the creek. "You seem fond of the Warden." I tell her. "You know I am." She says factually. "Do you love him?" I ask. "I do not. Tis most strange, but I feel like I could fall for him. Yet I do not think I am." She says. "But you could be right?" she nods. I nod in return. I found a way to end this binding we have. It is not as Flemeth says." I tell her. "So then what needs to be done." I hand her a gold ring. She looks at me confused. "Relax. It is just so we have a physical vessel for the bond to be in. Once in physical form it can be destroyed like all other things." I told her. "What must we do? Will blood need be involved?" she asks.

"No, no blood. We place both of our hands over the ring and we look inside for the thread, once found we will it into this ring saying an incantation. When the ring turns blue the bond is there, but then it goes back to gold. Then it can be destroyed by casting it into the fire, or if one so would wish given to another, it would not be the same binding. One would just know where the other was at all times." I explain. She considers a bit. "You would be free Morrigan. If you so wished to disappear whenever, you could. There would be no one to find you, or hunt you." I explain. "You would be truly free as well. Are there side effects?" she asks. "Mild ones. You would be a bit weaker for a week, a possibility that during that week you will see their last thoughts before the break. You may experience their recent dreams, but only during that week. Then things would go back to being normal." I explain. "When does it have to be done?" she asks. "Whenever. There is no special position of moon, stars and sun." She nods. "Can we do it tonight?" she asks. "Yes, of course Morrigan." I tell her. I hide the heartbreak well, but this is for the best. He can give her that which I cannot. He already makes her happier than I ever have or will.

I looked up at the sky, the new moon peeking out from the clouds. I watched the clouds drift away. "Alexi, where did you go just now?" The witch I had grown and learned to love. "I'm right here Morrigan, I was just looking at the moon. Trying to gather what time it was." She looks up. "By the looks of it, three hours to dawn. Will that be enough time for the ritual? I would prefer not going to that accursed mage tower, with that binding over our heads." She says. "It is." I confirm. "Then let us complete this ritual." She says. I breathe in the crisp night air. I hand her the words. She reads them a few times. "I have it remembered." She says. The breeze picks up again, I feel it and for once it feels wonderful. Before this ritual is even done, I feel free.

I nod and hold out my hand she places it over mine. The thread is found and we say the words will it into the ring. I block out the loss I feel, the love that never went away. I open my eyes and I feel the emptiness. "I feel empty." She says. We see the ring is blue then gold. "it has been done. You are free Morrigan, in mind I say. _"I love you. Be free now my love. Open your heart to him. Find that which I could not. Love and happiness."_ She looks at me. I do not feel side effects? Do you?" she asks. "Not yet, I think it takes a few hours. I must take my leave now; I do believe your warden is looking for you." I said and we hear his voice in the distance. She takes the ring with her, not knowing that whether she destroys it, our gives it to him, my life is now forfeit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexi

"Foolish child." The old woman's voice taunts me. "Be gone harpy. You told me my death was my own. Morrigan is safe. Her Warden will protect her. She needs me no more." I told her as I sat watching the sunrise. "Do you know the fate of all Wardens Alexi? Especially those that end the blight by killing the arch demon?" she says. I shake my head. "Death child. To become a Grey Warden is a death sentence. Their lives are cut in half. Most humans get 60 name days at least. A warden gets 30 name days. The Warden will live 12 years if they are lucky enough to make it there with the insidious voices and dreams of darkspawn driving them to madness. If they kill an Arch demon during the blight, death is immediate. Morrigan will be left alone again." She says to me. I grew angry. "She is not a child anymore Flemeth! She has grown stronger and more powerful these past few years. She does not need me anymore." I said.

"Is her fighting the blight with the Warden not the greatness you saw for her?" I continued. "It is, but only a part of it; there is more. I feel it and I see it, but yet I know not what it is." She says back. "She isn't a fucking doll witch! She has the right to choose her life and what she does with it. It was wrong of you to bind us like you did. Regardless, of what I wanted. There is always another way. Always." I changed into a hawk and flew away. Magic had become a part of me, my Mage blood superseding my Dwarven blood. Magic was easy for me to do and demons voices never tempted me. The down side is Lyrium and lyrium potions had no effect on me. If I overdid the magic it would take at least a couple of days to be at full power again. I missed the connection, it had become my home. She had become my home.

I slept through the morning hours until the afternoon, waiting for the sunset. I wondered how long I had left. I did feel weaker, I had that phantom feeling with the connection. I knew that soon the dreams and her last thoughts would come upon me. I had no filter to stop them. They would come and I dreaded what I would feel and see. "You know it was more than just your life you forfeit it was your magic too." Flemeth said perching next to me on the tree. "Why do you haunt me so witch. Can you not allow me to die in peace? I made my choice, my decision. Let it go. I grew accustomed to the magic. It was useful at times, but I never truly loved the fact that it was in me." I say to her. "Alexi, you were with us for eight years. You let the anger and hatred of magic and mages go, but true you never reveled in the use of the magic." She says with her condescending tone.

She continues to speak. "It was just a means to an end. A way to protect that which became precious to you. Yes, I know you had fallen in love with her. I knew it when you finally allowed me to teach you to separate her from you." She said. "Speak no more. I know what you would say. Love is foolish and weak, as are those who fall in love. That is what you have taught her, her whole life. What you taught me in these past eight years. I see you for who you are." I say to her. She chuckles. "You see nothing foolish girl. You cannot even fathom who I truly am." She says. "Flemeth, you gave me my freedom and my life. You also gave me this opportunity to love. This day I spare your life. When next we meet, I will not give you the same." She leans into my ear. "How can you do that if you are dead?" she asks and flies away.

* * *

Morrigan

Dreams that were not my own began on the second night after the ritual. They were more of nightmares then dreams. Memories long buried but never forgotten. A special child of six ripped from her mother's dead arms. A ritual of the most horrific performed, the child's mouth bound by magic, like invisible threads sewing her mouth shut. Other children around her treating her like an animal. Her only respite was her lessons taught by a chantry priest. But the priest had impure thoughts of her. She knew he would not dare to realize these desires. For death was a surety if she was touched without permission. Years pass she is taught Templar spells and Mage spells. Both are hard for her to grasp. It is her 11th name day her tiny breasts ache as they develop. She is afraid, she knows what happens to slaves in their 12th name day.

She is not surprised that it was her tutor. Her 12th name day gift was to be given to the priest. He was not gentle. Her tiny body feel like it is being ripped in two as he roughly enters her. her arms are pinned behind her back he has her bent over the desk. The pain becomes too much; she welcomes the blissful darkness. Her master uses her too. None are gentle. She fears a bastard growing in her, but she is force-fed moon tea and any other food known to prevent or remove pregnancy. The healers are gentle, but even the healing spells feel like a violation of her body. Years pass she is forced to watch brutalization, to hold down the mage, slave, elf, dwarf, the younger children not belonging to nobility. Her heart aches and breaks for them. She feels like she is trapped, wanting to stop this, but her mind and her body are not as one.

She feels confusion. "A girl much younger than her, shows her kindness. She is still asked for, bartered as is always the case. She doesn't know her name, only that she was from Orlais. The girl asks nothing of her, but gives her food, a bath and allows her to sleep unmolested. She has reached her 17th name day. Always she remembers the kind girl, her fiery red hair. Like the sunset, as if enflamed. She feels sickness as the large man blankets her, he is not rough but she must fight to control her urge to vomit. She is afraid, her courses have not come. Her master sends her to a healer, due to her extended abuse over the years, she is rendered barren. She tries to hide her glee, but her master knows. She is given to many now at one time, but her master is happy, he no longer needs to spend money to prevent this slave from pregnancy. By the end of her 17th year she realizes she minds less if she is used by women, except when she is forced to pleasure them with her mouth and the smell and taste gag her. She prays for a disease or something to end her life. Snippets of the girl being forced to hold her own instrument of enslavement, pop up here and there. The pain is excruciating, but she is building up a tolerance.

Her 18th year she is given to a man and his wife as a gift for the week. She sees an opening, and she takes it. She begins to feel free, but the pain weakens her, her hands have split and bled and skin as regrown over her control rod, but she dares not put it down. Hunger gnaws at her; she tries to find the red head in Orlais. She fears the elves as they approach her, they calm her fears, she feels no magic from them. They bathe her, feed her and clothe her although they have almost nothing. She gets that feeling of being followed, she slips out in the night, but she leaves the gold she had gotten from selling her armor and weapons. Leaving enough to barter passage to Ferelden. She awakens on the shore; she has no memory of how she came to be at this place. She struggles to get up, she stands shakily she moves. She knows not where she goes only that she will go until she cannot anymore. The Wilds, she sees them through Alexi's blurred vision, she is weak. She awakens in a bed, a fire roaring. Morrigan sees her mother. She feels Alexi's rage at the Harpy witch. On the inside Morrigan grins, she feels happy that someone sees Flemeth as she does.

The next time Morrigan sleeps, A year has passed with the witches. She knows the young witch Morrigan despises her, she feels it. Her eyes stare at the younger version of Morrigan. The constant assault of her feeling wears on the Mage Killer. She begs Flemeth to unbind them. Flemeth offers to teach her to put up a wall, but magic will be needed to learn. She feels the mage killer's stomach turn at the thought of magic. She refuses. Another year, and she begs Flemeth again, she does not like feeling Morrigan as she has sex with whoever she wishes it brings up flashes of her past. She refuses to be taught again. By the third year she doesn't understand the desire she feels for Morrigan. The witch had never been kind to her, but she had never harmed her physically. The fourth, fifth, and sixth year she continues to struggle with the longing and desire she has felt. This last lover has become too much, she no longer feels the memories from before, now she feels jealousy. She has asked Flemeth every year to take this from her, every year she has denied to be taught. Her heart aches and breaks, because Morrigan's words have impacted her too much. She feels Morrigan's peak during sex. "Teach me? Please." In her heart the Mage killer knows, that somehow along the way she has fallen for the younger witch.

On the fifth night after the ritual, her dreams that have been Alexi's were amorous dreams. Dreams of herself and Morrigan in bed tangled sheets around their naked bodies. Alexi wondering what it would be like to wake up to Morrigan every morning and got to sleep with her every night. She fights herself every day to not go to Morrigan unless her life is in peril. It is the week before Morrigan's 25th name day. She finds Morrigan in the woods, she stands face to face with her love's bear form. She demands her to change back, but in her heart she begs for her to. She throws her jacket to Morrigan's now human form. She feels her love's exhaustion. Morrigan asks her to not take her home to her mother. Alexi knows she should, but she cannot deny her that freedom. She carries the tired witch to her hut and lights the fire with a flick of her hand, she places that which has become more precious to her then her own life in her bed. She tucks the blanket around the shivering form in her bed. She tries to walk away, but she is drawn back to the form. She leans down and kisses Morrigan's cheek and says. "Freedom will come for you one day. I will see to it. I love you Morrigan. I hate that I do, but I do." The mage killer's thought and vow ring loudly in her ear.

When the dreams began, I asked or rather told Aaron to leave me be. I was elated to not have to go into that blighted mage tower. My mind reeling with what I have dreamt thus far about Alexi's life. And her feelings for me. I found some solace in Flemeth's grimoire Aaron found in the tower. I poured over it, wishing sleep would not take me again. I searched for what Mother's plans for me were. When I found out how she prolonged her life. I asked and pleaded for Aaron to rid me of my mother, before her plans could come to fruition. He agreed to help me with this personal matter as he had the others. I had considered giving him the ring, but something stopped me, told me not to. I wished him luck before he went to go face my mother. I worried I might have sent him to his death. Yet, Other than him needing to stop the blight, I cared very little.

* * *

Alexi and Morrigan

I found my hut empty of my things. I growled at the note. The witch had taken what little of my belongings. It was almost as if she wished me to kill her. Of course I was already dead, soon at least. _"Well, I might as well die trying to take the harpy out."_ I thought to myself. I headed to Flemeth's hut and was slightly surprised to see Her Warden, an old mage, an elf and a dwarf speaking with the old harpy. Morrigan had asked him to kill Flemeth, but it would appear he was being swayed to let her go. Morrigan didn't need to know she was alive. I undid my hawk front and dropped five feet to the ground. "Enough of your lies harpy. You will never leave her be. Warden, do not fall for the harpy's silver tongue. She must die. That is the only way Morrigan will ever be free." I said.

"Do you honestly think you could kill me. You would risk Thedas, on this foolish errand." She said. If he died, Morrigan would be sad. She would also still be a slave to Flemeth, and the things the Darkspawn may do. "Warden remain back. Support me if you can but do not be reckless." He nods at me. The Dwarf speaks. "Aaron it seems wrong to attack an old woman." I toss the old mage and elf some poisons and grenades that would be helpful. "Dwarf when this fight begins, it will not be an old woman you fight." As if to prove my point Flemeth becomes a high dragon. "Coat your blades in that poison, through these grenades at your feet. They will shield you from her flames." They do as instructed. The mage heals the party continuously. The Warden throws a flask at Flemeth I feel her power diminish as mine grows. "Retreat all of you. She is mine to finish. She will be more desperate; her attacks will be stronger. You must leave. For Morrigan and Thedas!" I say as I let loose every single powerful spell I have learned. Then when my magic is at its end, I hear Flemeth's voice in my head. _"She will never be yours Alexi. She loves the Warden."_ I speak back to her. _"I know. I care not. As long as she is happy and free, so shall I be."_ I jump upon the back of her neck. My last bit of magic I pour into my sword. I plunge it into her and let loose the icy explosion and her neck becomes ice and shatters, I fall twenty feet. Landing hard on the ground. I feel as though I will die, I smile. The Warden cradles me. "Take care of her Aaron Cousland. Love her as she deserves. As I have." Darkness encroaches upon my mind and eyes. I feel happy. She will be safe and loved.

* * *

"You are a stupid and foolish woman, mage killer." I'd know her voice anywhere. "Morrigan?" I ask. "Who else you fool." She says. I can hear the anger in her voice her words are laced with affection. "Why are you here? Should you not be off with the Warden destroying Darkspawn?" I ask. "I am to meet them in Denerim in a couple of days. I asked to stay by you while they took care of some unfinished business in Ostagar." She said. "I am fine. Go. He needs you. I just need to rest for a day or so." I tell her. "You have been resting for a week. Can you stand?" she asks. I begin to move I am stiff and sore but not in too much pain. She steadies me a bit and walks me over to the bath. She begins to remove my clothes. I push away her hands. "I am neither an invalid or child woman. I can undress and bathe myself." I say to her rudely. "Shut up Alexi." She says. I expect her to glare, but the look she gives me is kind, gentle, and full of affection. I knew there was this side to her. I sigh. "As you wish Morrigan." She nods and finishes undressing me and putting me in the tub. The water is comfortably hot.

"Are you angry at me?" I ask quietly. "Yes and no. Alexi. Why did you not tell me the separation ritual would cause your death?" she asks. "I thought I blocked that information." I said. "You did. I read it in Mother's real grimoire." She answers. "I do not know." I said. "Blighted all. You are a terribly poor liar. Did you not tell me, because you wished to die?" She says. "I do." I told her. "Why? Because you are in love with me. Tis a foolish reason." She says. "Morrigan, as long as I live you will not be free." I tell her. "I am aware that unless the gold ring is either given to another or destroyed there will always be that connection we once shared. Only by either of our deaths will the connection be severed completely. I have seen all of your life these past two weeks. I also learned something." She said as she massages soap in my hair. The reason the feelings of love were so strong is because it was not one-sided." I look at her doubtfully. "But the Warden..." I said. She dumps water over my head to remove the soap. "Knew long before I did, that my heart could never be his, because it was already yours." She said.

"I do not understand. I would have known." I said. "No my dear mage killer. You could not know that which I did not know." She says as she cups my cheek. She leans in and kisses me chastely and gently at first. She stands and removes her clothes climbing into the tub with me. I watch her get on her knees and lay on top of me. She is gentle and slow remembering my past. "Morrigan." I say. "Hush now love. I will be gentle." Her kisses are indeed gentle building up the fire inside me. I feel her knee set against my groin touching my engorged desire. Gentle pressure and movement slowly brings me to orgasm. My arms wrap around her waist and I stand with her in my arms. She wraps her legs around me and I walk us to my bed. Our lips fused, her hands tangled in my hair. I lay her on the bed and look down her our naked bodies. I feel slightly confused.

"Alexi. Are you alright?" she asks concerned. "I have done this hundreds of times, yet when I look at us, I do not know what to do. Where do I go from here?" she kisses me. "Oh my love. I have never lain with a woman. But I guess begin here." She says placing my hands on her breasts. I search my painful memories, seeing something, I begin to emulate it, only gently. She gasps when my mouth closes over her hardened nipples. I take this as encouragement and continue my administrations. I trail my hand down her side and to the middle. My hands seek out her wet heat. My fingers begin to play over the area. She comes quickly, but I do not wish to stop. I enter her with two fingers and begin thrusting quickly she tumbles over the edge again. Her arms wrap around my neck her fingers in my hair. I still want more. I kiss down her body, I feel her shiver. I can smell her essence; I want to taste it. I swipe my tongue down her lower lips, she bucks into me. My tongue works her inside. Her grip begins to tighten in my hair. "Please Alexi." She pleads. I remove my tongue from inside her to her clit. I suck it in and lavish it with my tongue. She is almost there, I put my fingers back inside her and thrust quickly. This does the trick she comes hard. I slowly extradite my fingers. I sit up and look at her. Her body glistens with sweat, her chest rises and falls heavily. "Are you okay Morrigan?" I ask concerned. She smiles. "I'm fine love. It's just never felt like that before." I feel nervous. "You were amazing." I smile in relief.

She pats the bed next to her. I lay down beside her and put my arm over her middle my head on her shoulder. "So I take it you have never reached completion with another." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I tell her. "Do not be sorry. As I'm sure as you well know, women can reach orgasm several times. Allow me to show you." I nod. And she swings her leg over me, straddling me. She kisses me fiercely, passionately but somehow I feel that if I ever say to stop she would. She blankets my body, lavishing my neck and shoulders. I feel a slight bit of panic set in, and I tense. She moves to being only have way on my body. "Better?" she asks I nod. She massages my breasts and rolls the nipples and it feels divine. Her hand travels down my body to my hairless core. We both remember that it had been ingrained into me to keep it that way. During my first couple years of freedom I let the hair grow back in. But the extra heat and wetness began to bother me too much. I removed it again and kept it that way.

My back arches as she plays with the hardened and aching bud of my desire. I come again quickly. She smiles into my neck and kisses it as she thrusts two fingers in. "So tight." I do not know if that statement is good or bad. I tense up again. "Relax love. It is good to be tight. It feels better for both partners." I relax again. This is the first time fingers inside me feel good. My moans and gasps become louder, her pace increases. I reach climax again. I feel her lips trail down to my core. I feel nervous again, but I do not tense. I feel her tongue below, the first flick shocks me with how good it feels. I'm still nervous until a series of more licks come. I felt nervous no more, apparently my smell and taste was ok. My hands tangled in her hair. Closer and closer I got, I just needed one final push, that her fingers provide and stars seem to explode behind my eyes.

She crawls back up my body and kisses me, my taste is good. She nuzzles my neck. One arm and leg flung over me. I kiss her lips and put hand on her arm and rub it. "Thank you Morrigan. I never thought this could feel so good. I love you." She smiles. "I love you too Alexi. Now we must both sleep." I try and relax into her embrace. As I begin to close my eyes, I think if the Harpy's words. _"You were wrong hag. She does love me."_ I almost expected to hear her grating laughter in my head. But it is blissfully silent. I kiss the top of my lover's hair. She nuzzles closer and for once I drift off to sleep gently. I did not know if she would be here when I awoke, but I was ok with that. She still had a blight to help stop after all. I'm sure Darkspawn don't take breaks.

I do wake up alone, but I feel no panic. I breathe in and there it is the freedom and peace I have always longed for. Then I begin to wonder if I had just dreamed of my night with Morrigan. I wipe the sleep from my eyes but something on my hand feels different. I look at my hand and see the gold ring, this confirms that what happened last night was real and she loved me. "Are you going to lay about all day, my mage killer." She says with a smile. "I would witch if you would lie with me as well." I said smiling. She sits beside me and kisses me. "I would my love, but I must finish my preparations for my departure in the morning." I am saddened that she would be leaving, but I knew she must. I nod. "May I help?" I ask. She nods. "You can start by packing your clothing. Come with me this time. Please?" I worry her Warden may not wish me to come along.

"Would that be ok with your Warden?" I ask. She chuckles. "He is not mine. He belongs to no one. I want you with me Alexi." I arch my eyebrows. "Also he asked me to ask you to join us. We need all the help we can get." I nod. "I found your kind Orlesian red head by the way." I look at her confused and then remember that she has dreamt of my life. "Personally, the bard irritates me greatly. She travels with Aaron. Her name is Leliana." My eyes widen because I remembered that was her name. She had told me. "You remember now?" I nod. She stands and I get up and begin gathering the clothes and valuables I wanted and needed. "Come help me with potions and poisons?" Night has fallen by the time our preparations are done. "Alexi?" she asks as I am reading a book I had gotten in Rivain. "Yes my love." I said. "I would like to redo the binding ritual." I look at her questioningly. "It would be slightly different than before." She holds out two identical pendants. "Instead of us being bound as we were before, I would like our essences to be bound in these. We can still feel each other as before, but neither's life us tied to the others. If you were to die, I'd feel it and know it. And vice versa." She explains.

"But… the ring. Flemeth's binding cannot be undone. My life is tied to yours." I said. "The harpy lied. You would have still lived. She would have had to kill you. There was a failsafe. We were both wrong. If I had given the ring to another, your essence would have entered that person. What makes you, you would have disappeared. You would not have died physically. Your body would just have been a husk. If I had destroyed the ring your body would have met the same fate. As far as if I had neither destroyed or given the ring to another, again you would have been a husk. You would need to reinfuse it with your essence. For as long as the ring existed." I shook my head. "I hate magic. It is so confusing, and all the blighted rules." I groused. "I put the ring back on you. As you slept your essence returned to you. The binding I want us to do, it is permanent but as long as we wear the pendants we will be connected. I would know where you are and would be able to find you if you needed me, as would you. There is a ritual to reverse it, without any of the side effects or penalties if removed. My mind would be mine and yours would be yours. Freedom but with the connection that we had grown used to and loved. Are you willing to do this ritual with me?" She asks. I think about it and agree.

We head outside to the Altar we had made when we were younger. The ingredients lay before us. "We must put everything in together. This is the first ingredient as we put both in we must say aloud we willingly allow ourselves to be bound together." She instructs me. I nod. She hands me exactly half. "I Morrigan, willingly bind myself to Alexi." She looks at me. "I Alexi willingly bind myself to Morrigan." We put the ingredient in together. She hands me a pendant. "We place these talismans as a representation of our bond." I repeat after her and we place them in the pewter. She hands me some more ingredients. Each ingredient we put in together. She hands me a knife. I look at her with concern. "We have to put some of our hair in. So that they only work for us. No blood I promise." She explains to me. We both cut an inch off. She places her hair on one pendant, I place mine on the other. "Now we use our magic to light the spell. We must use an arcane bolt; our essences are tied to that one strongest." I nod. We both look at the pewter gather or spell and snap it in to the physical realm. It flashes purple, then dark blue, then white. The smoke clears.

We look into the pewter. A dark blue stoned pendant is in front of her a purple one in front of me. She picks up the dark blue one. I pick up the purple one. She opens the clasp and stands behind me. "As I Morrigan place this talisman upon you Alexi, it signifies that willingly I give of myself to you." She clasps it. I unclasp the purple talisman and we switch places. "As I Alexi place this talisman upon you Morrigan, it signifies that willingly I give of myself to you." She moves her hair I clasp it. We face each other. The gems light up. "We are bound, none but ourselves or deaths can undue it." I speak in agreement. "As it is, so shall it be." We kiss passionately and make love before the altar. It is halfway to dawn before we end our amorous encounter. Jelly legged and sleepily we enter the hut again. We fall into the bed, wrap our arms around each other and sleep deeply. The light of dawn awakens us, we eat, we bathe and dress ourselves. "Do you have everything love. Whom knows how long we'll be gone." She says. "I have everything I want or need. The rest can burn or rot away." I said. "Tis the same for me with Mother's hut." We mount the horses in two days we will be in Denerim.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" I asked her. "Just outside of Denerim. He marked it on the map, where they would establish the camp." She hands me the map. I look at it and memorize the location. We are less than a mile away. We should arrive early evening. I feel nervous and excited. I have never played well with others. I hear something quiet, like footsteps on a tree branch. I ride up next to Morrigan. "We are being followed. The trees above us and to the left. She nods. I jump off my horse and hand her the reigns. "I need to relieve myself. Be right back." I tell her. She smiles. "I will be waiting just up the road. Shout if you need anything." I nod and head into the bushes on the right side. As quickly as I can I change into a squirrel and climb the trees and jump to a tree two back from where our observer is waiting.

I see her, she has fiery red hair and she keeps her eyes on Morrigan. _"This must be Leliana."_ I say to myself I stare at her, then I see that kind little girl from Orlais. I climb back down and head back to my clothes. I come out where I went in adjusting my breeches. "Better." I tell her. She whispers in my ear. "And what of our little voyeur?" she asks. I whisper back. "It is just Leliana. I may have laced her boots together." Morrigan laughs. "You did not." I smile and nod. We begin to move as does our spy. We hear leaves crashing in an instant I have teleported and she falls into my open arms. "Umph!" pick her up and stand her on her feet, but i hold on to her.

"Has no one ever told you tis rude to spy." Morrigan says. "I'm a bard. It's what I was trained to do." She replies chuckling. She looks at me. "You can let me go now." She says. I release her. "How long did you know I was following you?" she asks us. "Just before I had to "relieve" myself." I reply. She looks down at her boots. "I take it this is your doing?" she asks me. I smile. "How?" she asks. "Shape shifter." I reply simply and retrieve my pack from Morrigan. "I am impressed you finally admit who you are." Morrigan says. "Much has happened in your absence. The camp is this way. We had to move it." Leliana says and leads us through some trees to a clearing. I see they are getting ready for a meal. The Warden's hound smells us and heads our way. He looks at Morrigan and Leliana his tail wagging quickly. He looks to me and barks at first. "Be silent mongrel." Morrigan says in an acerbic tone. She never really liked dogs.

I get on my knee, the dog approaches me cautiously and curiously. He sniffs me, his tail begins to wag and he knocks me down and begins licking my face. Leliana and I laugh, Morrigan snorts in disgust. "Uther! Come here boy! Let the nice lady up!" Uther barks happily and bounds towards his master. "You had best scrub yourself and your clothes good before joining me in my tent love." She says. She tries to keep a stern face, but I can see the smile in her eyes. "As you wish." I said back. The Warden approaches me. "Hello Alexi. It is nice to see you. I take it the fair Morrigan has convinced you to join our merry little band of misfits." He says genuinely happy. I nod. He gets closer to me, I back away. He nods. "Let me show you around and introduce you officially to the others." He opens his hand in a gesture of after you. I see the kindly old mage at one tent speaking to Leliana. "Alexi, this is Wynne. You remember her from our encounter with Flemeth. I believe you have met Leliana. "Wynne smiles and nods her head in greeting. Leliana smiles at me. I wonder if she remembers me.

Aaron leads me to the camp fire where a cauldron bubbles and hares roast. I remembered the elf from before and the dwarf next to him guzzling down a foul smelling concoction. This is Zevran and Oghren. They both leer at me in a very familiar way. I tense up. Aaron notices. But the elf speaks before he can. "Wonders of wonders! Another set of wonderful mouthwatering bosoms for me to gaze upon and drool over." He catches Wynne's glare. "Yours are still the best my dear Wynne." He smiles at her, but it does nothing to ease my mind. The dwarf looks up at me. "You got a little dwarf in you? If not would you like one." My memories from before assault me. I feel panic rising. Then a spell, not from me is thrown at him and he gets a shock. "Touch her vile little man and you will find your little dwarf has been removed." Morrigan says. She comes to my side and I feel her pushing waves of tranquility and love at me. I breathe easier. "Why don't you finish showing her around Aaron. I have a few words for our lecherous companions." She says. "Hopefully, it is only words Morrigan." He says. "Worry not. They will be alive when you return." She says. He nods and takes me to the middle of the camp.

I look to see the biggest thing I had ever seen. He appears to be a man, yet not. "This is Sten he is a Qunari." I look at the man. "I thought Qunari's had horns." I said. "Some of us do Saarebas." He said. Aaron seemed shocked that he spoke to me. "What's a Saarebas?" Aaron asks. "A mage. Only the translation is dangerous thing." Sten nods. We continue on to a stone statue. "Shale." He says to it. "What does it want?" the statue speaks. I'm taken aback. "Shale this is Alexi." The statue sighs. "Wonderful. Another squishy one that never shuts up." It said. A man in heavy armor runs up to us. I can smell the Templar training on him. I ready my weapons. "Come no closer Templar." He looks at me confused then at Aaron.

"Alistair isn't a Templar. He had their training but was inducted into the Grey Wardens before his vigil." I sheathed my weapons. "Great. Another grumpy and crazy witch." He said. "Alistair." Aaron says warningly. Alistair raises his hands in retreat. "Alexi. Alistair. Play nice you two." He says. I grudgingly offer my hand he grudgingly takes it. Through his hand I can sense his warmth and kindness. "My apologies Alistair. I have had really bad experiences with Templars in the past. I will endeavor to try not to assume you are as they were. If you would attempt to show me the same courtesy. Also please do not insult Morrigan in my presence." Now he looks taken aback and nods.

"Did you need to speak to me?" Aaron asks. "Yes. Wade sent a letter. Your armor is ready." He said. "Ok. Thank you Alistair. I'm going to finish showing Alexi around." Aaron says. He nods and trots off. He brings me to a wagon with two Dwarves. He introduces them as Bodahn and Sandal. I instantly like the two and quickly trade with them. Aaron and I are out of ear shot from the others. "Alexi. I am glad you have joined us. I feel I should let you know, that while we travel together, harming anyone in camp will not be tolerated. None in this camp will harm you. I expect the same from you." He said. "I won't. But I feel I should explain some of my behavior." I did not tell him details. Only that I had been a slave forced to have sex against my will, forced to hold down others.

And the way the Templars used their spells on me to bend me to their will. "I see. I understand. Know that you are safe from that treatment here. None here would ever force themselves on you." He says. I nod. But I can't meet his gaze. "Something else Alexi?" he asks. "Morrigan." He nods again. "Morrigan and I have been over for some time. She will not be an issue. I know she loved you only. I hold no grudge, as I hope you do not either "I held my hand out again. "None. I was actually for you two. She seemed happy with you. I believed you could make her happy and love her as she deserves to be loved." I said he shakes my hand. "I remember what you said." He replies.

"I do believe supper will be ready soon, the river is over there if you wished to clean up first." He pointed to the spot. I nodded and headed towards it. I disrobed and scrubbed myself and my clothes with the icy cold water. I changed into dry clothes and headed to Morrigan's tent she had set up a fire for me to dry my clothes by. We headed to the cooking fire and got our servings. We sat among the others, but close together. We listened intently to what had happened while Morrigan was away. Leliana had first watch with Alistair. Aaron kisses her cheek in farewell. I look to my witch to gauge her reaction. I catch the briefest glimpse of a smile. "That does not bug you?" I ask. "No my love. She has always been the better fit for him. I am glad they finally see it. Aaron and I had something. But in the end it never would have worked for us." She says. "Why?" I ask. As I told you before, my heart could never have been his. It has always been yours." She kisses my cheek and grabs our plates and utensils and washes them in the bucket of warm water. I feel the happiness throughout my whole being. When we sleep we snuggle. Both of us too tired for anything else. Plus, our watch is just before dawn.

Our watch was quiet and dull, but we enjoyed the time we spent. We picked up the drake scale armor that had been made. Aaron had a couple of small errands to run. "So. Tonight. We will sleep in the inn and tavern. Please try not to drink too much. We are headed to Redcliffe Village. It is a long road, but we are almost at the end. Rest well and fully. Any items you wish to trade do so today or tomorrow morning. We leave shortly before midday." He tells us handing out keys to rooms. Not surprisingly he will be sharing a room with Leliana. I will be sharing a room with Morrigan. Surprisingly Sten and Wynne share a room. Alistair, Zevran and Oghren will be sharing a room. If I were them I would strongly object to sharing with the Dwarf. But they do not seem to care so I approach them as Morrigan seeks out the means for a bath. I ask them about it, they chuckle. "The thing about our dear dwarf is that he will drink so much that he passes out where he us drinking. He won't make it to the room." Zevran says. "What about Sten and Wynne sharing a room, that seems a bit unorthodox." I reply. Alistair laughs again. "That is for Wynne's protection from this one." He points to Zevran.

He sports a Cheshire grin. "The last time we slept at an inn, Zevran tried to sneak into her room." I glared at him. "No, no my dear Alexi. I merely wished to gaze upon her bosom as it heaves while she sleeps. I would never force myself on another. I never need to. But one day, she will fall for my charms." He says grinning, then leaving us to find some Antivan wine. I resist the urge to shrink when he stands next to me. I do manage, but barely. "Zevran is actually really in love with her. Wynne is attracted to him, but his age and lecherous nature get to her. Sten doesn't seem to like anyone or anything but Uther. But in reality he respects and cares for her as a friend." He steps away saying something about food.

"You did well with him being so close. It is not easy to let someone so close, especially with what you have been through. I was much the same before going to the Chantry. Slowly I learned to trust people so close to me." Leliana says and begins to walk to a private table. We sit down and she hands me some wine. "Thank you. I never got to say it to you." I said. She smiles. But says nothing and drinks some if her wine. Even if she did not remember at least I thanked her. "It was not a problem. I have always hated slavery and how some people were treated. Offering you a respite, was all I could do at the time. Yes. I remember you. It took me a bit, but I recognized your tattoo. I had and still have never met anyone with one like that." She was referring to the one on my lower back. "I wanted to find a way to remove it, but whenever, I had asked someone in the trade. They would refuse." I admitted.

"I am afraid, I know no one with the skill whom could remove or do something about it. When this is finished I will look for someone." She said. "Thank you again. You know I never forgot your kindness that night. At times that was all that kept me going. I wanted to find you one day thank and return the favor." I told her. "None is needed." She says. I nod at her. We drink our wine until our lovers find us. "Our bath is ready now." Morrigan says to me. "As is our special dinner." Aaron says to Leliana. She takes his hand and they leave. I stand up too quickly and feel a little woozy. Morrigan steadies me. "Careful love. You have not drunk before." She walks me up to our room. She helps me undress. "What did you and the bard discuss?" she asks. "She remembered before. I was saying thank you. I told her I would return the favor. She said it was not necessary. I still want to do something for her." I told her as she set me in the tub she was removing her clothes. "I'm sure you will, once you figure out how."

She sat next to me and we bathed each other. After the bath and I ate I felt much more clear headed and I wanted to touch my woman. My fingers traced her curves down to her core. I stopped just before I touched her pleasure center. She takes my hand and places it there. Her hand cups mine. That is all the permission either of us needs. After many hours and orgasms, again we curl into each other and sleep deeply. Our throats sore and voices hoarse from the screams of pleasure.

The elf is particularly in a teasing mood. "Did you two ladies have fun last night?" he asks. "Tis none of your business elf." Morrigan says tersely. He chuckles. "But it is if the whole establishment hears you dear witch." My face flushes. He chuckles again and walks away. I looked around and flush further. We are being stared at. I cover my face in embarrassment. "Do not." She says and removes my hands. "It matters not what was heard or not heard. Let them stare. I am not embarrassed that my lover drew those sounds from me. None has ever done so before." She kisses my fingertips. I nod at her, still not trusting my voice. We gather our belongings and head for Redcliffe to speak to the Arl. We decide to take a carriage to Lake Calenhad, then from there we will walk the rest of the way. As Morrigan sleeps I read Flemeth's grimoire. I learn some spells I wish to try. Some histories failed experiments, some of which sicken and anger me.

I watch as Aaron helps Oghren woo some dwarf female by the name of Felsi. I do not like the grunts and groans coming from the room. "I certainly hope we do not sound like that." I comment to Morrigan. "You don't not from what we heard over us last night." Aaron says. I feel the embarrassment again. But it does not last long, I am growing comfortable with them hearing us.

Redcliffe Village is in a panicked state. The dead have been attacking the city, Aaron agrees to help them. "Yes. Sure. Because we have time to help every helpless village. They have soldiers for a reason. Tis a waste of time we may not have." She says. "Morrigan we need the Arl's help. In order to do get that help, we must help them first." Aaron says diplomatically. Something else is bugging her, I can tell. I seek her out by the docks. "Love? What is wrong?" she looks at me. She begins to speak but closes her mouth. "It will do me no good to lie to you. This place it feels wrong, like there is more to this. And they are hiding something. I do not like it." She says.

"They are. I know what you mean. I for one will see this through, because I know they will not just up and tell us. We are strangers to them. They have no reason to trust us. We must earn their trust, then we can press them for answers." I tell her rubbing up and down her arms equal parts to warming her chilled skin and wanting to be affectionate. She leans back into my chest. "I know love. I just hate feeling like we have no control over anything. We need their help beat this blight, but none are willing to do so without us having to jump through hoops. It's like living with Mother again." I kiss her shoulder, but no more words are needed. She sighs. And our moment is over.

All preparations complete, we wait for nightfall and the attack of the undead. The dead swarm us, everyone fights their hardest. There are several times where I teleport and switch places with a companion whom is surrounded. I feel my stamina and magic wavering, then my pendant lights up and I feel renewed. _"Thank you my love."_ I think. Dawn breaks, we have lost a few on our side, none of their side has escaped. Aaron does a head count and finds none of our camp had fallen in battle. Aaron speaks to Teagan, the Arl's advisor and brother. The Arlessa begs Teagan to come to the castle alone. This screams trap to all of us, but never the less he agrees to go. He hands Aaron his ring and informs him of the secret passage into the castle. "Tis most strange, I feel the same as I did at the Mage's tower. The veil has been weakened here." She states. The Arl's son has been possessed.

"The way I see it, we have three options. Either we sacrifice the Arlessa and free the boy, we kill the boy, or we seek help from the circle. Opinions?" he asks. "It would be easier just to kill the little abomination." Sten says. "He's just a little boy Sten." Leliana objects. "The ritual. The Arlessa is willing to give her live for her son. It seems the most expedient." Morrigan says. "It's blood magic! Blood magic is vile. I know from personal experience." I shout. "You would kill a child?" the Arlessa says to me. I glare at her. Alistair saves it by insisting we go to the circle. "We're on a time frame here. Half the village could be dead by the time we come back." Oghren says. I get an idea. "Not necessarily." I interject. "You have an idea." Aaron says. I nod. "I can teleport there; I've come from further away before. I teleported here from Rivain a couple months back." I said. "Alexi. That could drain you completely. It could even kill you. You aren't at full power yet." Morrigan says concerned.

"What choice do we have? I will not be a party to blood magic, nor will I kill a child." I tell her. "I can only help you get there Alexi. Even I am not that powerful." Morrigan says in defeat. "I can get you back. But you would need to take me with you. They have never met you. They may kill you on sight." Wynne says. "That would take even more power." Morrigan says. I think a moment, I am fully aware of my limits and Morrigan's. "All three of is together could. Then there will be more mages on the return. If they deny helping I'll send a bird." Aaron nods. Morrigan storms off, I look towards the path she took. _"Do I follow, or leave her be?"_ I wondered. Leliana gives me my answer by reclining her head in Morrigan's direction. I excuse myself and search for my witch.

I find her in the courtyard and stand next to her. "Why do you continue to do this?" she asks hurt. "What?" I ask. "Foolishly risk yourself." I feel the hurt I am causing her and I understand she is afraid to lose me. "Morrigan." She holds up her hand. "I have just realized how much you mean to me, no sooner do we come together and you risk it all. You risk us. Do we not mean a thing to you?" She asks. "You, us mean everything to me love. But I cannot compromise my beliefs. I have harmed too many innocents in my life to harm another. It would break me my love. Believe in me when I say I can do this. Trust in me to return to your arms again." I tell her. "I do not want you to go." She says to me. I embrace her tightly. "How I wish; I could do as you ask. But I must do what is right for all, not for what is right for me or us." She pushes me away. "I will help you, but do not expect to return to open arms." She says bitterly. I nod and we part ways. I never thought walking away from her would hurt this much. Every step away from her makes it that much harder to breathe.

My love was cold to me, in a brusque manner she got everything ready. I longed to kiss her good bye. Her cold, hard stare warned me not to. I sighed and nodded to her my understanding. "Alexi. You must concentrate. I know you are hurting. You have to put it out of your mind. Please focus." Wynne said to me. I nodded and with one last look at the only one I had ever loved my heart hurt. Was this our end? I closed my eyes and concentrated on the circle tower. I opened them to see a room full of Templars. I swayed a bit and fell to my knees. They start toward me, and Wynne stands in front of me. They exchange words but it is all garbled and sounding far away. I feel warm liquid run down my neck, from my ears. Tentatively I touch them, my hand comes away with blood. I stared at the red, and then my vision tried to go black, I fought it. Shakily I stood a Templar with blonde curly hair and a young beautiful mage helped me to a chair.

I felt a warmth in my ears, and then quiet voices that sounded far away. I saw Wynne speaking to the Templars and mages. I hoped she had asked for help. They nod and I feel renewed, but I knew it had not been my Morrigan. The talisman felt cold against my breast. I feared she had removed our bond. I couldn't think about it we had to leave again. The first enchanter, the young pretty mage, the curly blonde Templar and another Templar joined our little circle. I felt all of them feeding me some of their mana. I close my eyes and concentrate on the courtyard of the castle. Again I open and I am there. I have no strength left in me and I collapse. The Templars carry me inside and set me down on the carpeted floor. I see my love, still she glares and smirks in a "I told you so" way. My eyesight hazes over and this time I cannot fight the darkness, and I succumb, grateful in a way.


	4. Chapter 4

I awake in a bed, a fire roaring next to me. My eyes focus, I look around. Nothing looked familiar until I saw the pretty young mage. "Where?" I croak. Her eyes widen and she hastens to bring me a cup of water. I drink it eagerly. "You are in the apprentice quarters, at the circle tower." She replies. I feel fear and that I am once again a trapped slave. "No! I will not be a slave again!" I shout. The mage quakes in fear and my rage is tempered for the moment. "I am sorry…" I say hinting I wanted her name. "Avyanna Amell. I am newly appointed enchanter. I just passed my Harrowing a few months ago." I hold out my hand. "Alexi. Former Tevinter Mage Killer and bed slave." She shakes my hand, still a bit afraid. Once I calmed down more, something did not feel right.

I clasped my talisman, only to find it not there. I feel anger again, Avyanna notices and opens her drawer. "It is safe. I had to smuggle it in. The Templars would have taken it and removed the spell on it. I'm sorry." She says. I touch her hand. "Thank you." I said and place it in my hands. It feels different. "How did you get it off, it was spelled not to come off?" I asked. "Your paramour, Morrigan." I asked if the spell on it had been removed. She said "Only temporarily. It would be restored again, when you returned to her safe and whole." I feel like weeping. We will never be able to come together again. I am now a circle prisoner.

Avyanna senses it and places her hand on mine. "You will see her again. You just have to pass the Harrowing, so the Templars know you won't give in to demons. They gave their word to the Wardens that wouldn't make you stay. They swore on the Maker. They never break that vow." I knew she was trying to give me hope. But trust was not given lightly. "And then what. I have to come back here when the Blight is over?" I ask. "I do not know." She said. It was inevitable. I had to go through this Harrowing. I would even let them take my blood, anything to get back to her. Even if it was just for her to say it was over. "It would seem, that I have little choice in the matter. But once it is done, I expect to be returned to my companions in Redcliffe Village." I said. She looks at me sadly. "What?" I asked. "They are no longer there. You have been here two weeks. Their whereabouts are unknown." She waits for me to explode in rage. I sigh. "Then I'll just have to find them again." I said with tenacity.

The Templars and Enchanters are frustrated, the lyrium seems to do nothing in my presence. "Oh. Did I forget to mention I was half Dwarven? Oops. My mistake." I say cheekily. "We'll just have to make her tranquil. If she can't prove herself in the Harrowing she's a danger to Thedas." A Knight Commander says. I grin. "You are welcome to try." I say back. "That cannot be done either." The First Enchanter says. Irving was his name, I kind of liked him. "Then what are we to do?" The curly blonde Templar says. Cullen was his name. He seemed a decent sort for a Templar. "She has a Tevinter slave tattoo, so they must have controlled her somehow. There must be a way to get her into the fade." The Knight Commander says. I do not hold my tongue. "They bound and gagged me with a control rod when I was six. It took 15 blood mages and 30 sacrificial offerings. Further strengthened when my former Master killed the others and added their blood." I told them.

"I may have an idea." A little voice said. I looked to a female Dwarf. You would think I'd be angry at my kin selling me out, but I was not. I was actually glad. If her idea would work, whatever it was, I hoped they would listen and be successful the sooner I can leave her and find my woman, if she was indeed still mine. "Let's hear it." The Templar says. "It would take a few stones of raw lyrium and a couple of mages and a couple of Templars to guide her there. She would need a piggy back inside." Both the Knight Commander and First Enchanter consider it. "There are a couple of mages ready for their Harrowing." Irving says. "Templars can't guide mages to the fade." Knight Commander says.

"They would be more of a conduit of power for her." She points to me. I look at her my eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry" she mouths. I shrug and nod. "Are there dangers?" Irving asks. "None more for the mages than usual during their Harrowings. The Templars may become weakened for a time." She says. The Knight Commander considers it. "I will ask for volunteers. The risks are within acceptable parameters. But I will not order any of my men to do so." He says. Cullen steps forward. No one else does. "Very well. Cullen and I will be the conduits. Begin the ritual." The Knight Commander says. Irving nods. The Dwarf approaches me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know your name. I'm Dagna, by the way." She says holding out her hand I shake it. "Alexi. So how does a dwarf come to be at a tower of mages?" I ask. She tells me about how the Warden Aaron Cousland arranged and convinced the tower to be on board.

"Aaron is a great man. One of the few I have ever met." I tell her. "He really is." We bond for a moment over him, but now it is time for the ritual. The Templars are shocked when they end up standing beside me in the Fade. The other mages in separate areas. "I swear. I had nothing to do with this. I have never crossed into the Fade before." I defend. "I believe you. It was the other two. I do not think they meant to. The Fade is tricky like that. Alright, let's continue on. They are amazed when the lesser demons see me and back away fearfully. A desire demon is not afraid to approach. She is powerful, I can sense it. "I am Allure. Your guards seem to be ready to pull their swords on me."

Mmm..." she says rubbing and bouncing her breasts seductively. "I sense you desire a more delicate partner. Leave them behind come with me, I can do things to you that your witch knows nothing of, an eternity of ecstasy awaits." She reaches out to touch my cheek. I grab her hand and pull it back painfully. "Not even if the Maker, Creators, or any other deity commanded it. Be gone. I want no part of you. I belong to another and all if me is hers, and hers alone." She grows angry and I dispel her. "You know Templar spells." Cullen says. "I was trained to be a Mage killer and Templar killer in Tevinter when I was their slave." I reply. His eyes widened. "Shall we continue?" I ask. They nod.

The next Demon to approach is a rage demon. I do not even let it speak. I freeze it instantly and shatter it. A Pride Demon is the next. The Demon attempts to hold the Templars still. I immediately counter it and stare at him fear not apparent. "With my help. They cannot hold you in their prison of learning. You have powers and skills they could never accomplish or stop. Let me help you keep your freedom and hold on to your love. What say you?" it asks. I conjure a very large and powerful spear of energy. I spin it before me and throw it at it. The spear shatters and penetrates it like swish cheese. "There is my answer. To the void with you." It's body glows and shatters.

I feel as though the end of this test is near its end. So far the Templars seem impressed and feel no threat of me becoming an abomination. But it would seem I have angered a great deal of Demons. The most powerful Demon bars our path. "Sweet Maker what is that thing?" The Knight Commander asks. "A fear Demon. Your fears feed it and make it stronger. Hold fast. Do not let it overwhelm you." I said. It laughs. "You know they will keep you from her. Hold you as a prisoner. They will take you as so many others have before. They will take your freedom. They are but men, Templars at that. They have no honor. Kill them before it is too late. I can get you out of here." It said. "What you say may come to pass Demon. Or it may not. I have faith in these ones. I fear you not. I will take my chances with them. Move aside, or be moved." I said confidently. It roars and several Demons set upon us. The two Templars seem frozen in fear. I face the oncoming enemies conjuring up weapons and with mere thoughts and flicks of my hands taking each one done. The Demon speaks to the frozen Templars.

"Do you see her power. She could raze Thedas to the ground in days. The mages would flock to her, feeding her more power. She would be unstoppable. Even Templars would bow to her give her the power of gods." White light shines from both Templars. They are freed. "I care not for power. If my magic was not needed to help stop this blight I would relinquish it in a heartbeat. Magic has never been my desire. I accept that I have it, but I do not want it. All I want is to be free and live the life that was denied me for 16 years. If my magic is the price, I willingly pay it." I said to both the Templars and the Fear Demon. It is the only one left and I charge at it creating dual swords of energy. The Templars block it from teleporting. I nod my head in thanks and drive my swords into it. It screeches and disappears into the void. I feel the weakness set in. I begin to fall, two pairs of arms steady me. I see the Templars support me. Three spirits approach us, Cullen stands to my right the Knight Commander on my left.

The three Spirits forms became clearer. A womanly form in between two male forms. The woman speaks. "I am Faith. I'm happy that you finally can see me." The male spirit on her left speaks next. "I am Valiance. Thank you for reaching out to me." He says. The last steps forward. "I am Guardian. I come to you in respect." He said. I bow my head. "I am Alexi. You honor me with your presence." I reply. Guardian continues to speak. "We have watched you from afar, but could never reach out to you. We felt you enter this realm and continued to watch your progress through here. You did not give in to temptation, rage, pride, or fear. You traveled through with those you do not fully trust, having faith in them when you had no reason to. We saw your heart, as it was meant to be. We felt your love and devotion to the one you call Morrigan. It moved us to approach you. We would like to give you gifts. Is this acceptable to you?" I look to the Templars not sure of what I should do, or what it would mean. They both nod that is acceptable. "I would be honored." I tell them.

Again Faith steps forward first. "Alexi. I give you the gifts of vision and insight." I close my eyes because it seems the right thing to do. She kisses the top of my head and I see My Morrigan. Her heart still full of love for me and her worry and longing for my return. I open my eyes. "From this day forth you will be sensitive to others feeling, but they will never supersede your own. You will see things at times and know the right approach." She steps back Valiance steps forward. "Alexi. I give you the gift of strength. You will never be weakened as you have been with your mana or stamina. You will still get tired as all do, but no longer will it harm you as before." He places his hand on my stomach and shoulder, energy releases and I feel renewed. He steps back.

Guardian steps forward. "Alexi. I give you the gift of my knowledge and skills. Use them to protect Thedas and that which matters most." He places two fingers to the spot on my forehead between my eyes and one hand on my chest on top of where my heart would be. Warmth and light enter me. He steps back. "Your Vigil and Harrowing are complete. Return now to your realm and your home." He says and they fade away as does the Fade. We are returned to our bodies. The Templars sway but keep their feet. "We are satisfied with the results. You are free to go where you please, unhindered by The Templar Order." Knight Commander Gregoir decrees.

He turns to Irving. "The others?" he asks. "Resting both passed their Harrowing. He looks to the Templars in the room they nod on confirmation. He looks to me. "Where to now?" he asks. "Where else. To find my home." I reply. "Would you wait until the morning? I think we all need to rest tonight and supper." My stomach growls loudly. I blush slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. This also gives me some time to gather supplies for the journey ahead. Irving walk with me? There are some things I'd like to get your take on." Irving nods and follows him out.

"I think I have a new respect for what mages endure during the Harrowing." Cullen says. "As do I." I replied. For now, instead of thinking the mages in circles are cowards and prefer to be cowed, I think them brave and strong. These mages have my respect now. _"Morrigan is going to flip out when I share my new found respect for circle mages."_ I think and shake my head. "Now where's that dining hall. I could eat a bear. I'm famished." Cullen chuckles. And he places his hand on my lower back, and I was okay with it. Supper was filling and delicious. I sought out the cooks and asked for recipes one could use even at campsites. They gladly give it to me, pleased that someone held an interest in them. I slept in Wynne's room, as I was told. I looked around to see if there was anything she may want. I asked Irving if I could take her books to her, he agreed and gave me another book she had been interested in. Tired from the day and fantastic food it didn't take me long to sleep.

I am staring at the churning waves. I love the ocean, but I feel lonely. Like I'm missing something, no someone important. "Captain. We're nearing our destination. I turn to my crew. "Lower the sails boys! We go in quietly! Man the oars!" they salute me "Aye, Aye Captain!" My blood begins to pump with adrenaline. _"This run will change everything."_ I say to myself. The scene changes I see Wynne gazing at the clear night sky. Love wells in me. _"If only I could tell her I was truly in love with her. She would never believe me. Maybe I should just give up."_ I sigh and look at Aaron and Leliana. I look at Morrigan. She is far quieter than usual; she seems oblivious to her surroundings. None of us have been able to even raise her ire at us. Not even Alistair and she despises him. _"She must really miss her paramour."_ The scene shifts.

I am looking in the mirror, Avyanna's face looks back at me. I like it here, but it doesn't feel like home. I know I was born in Denerim, but that does not feel like home either. I long for the chance to find where home is, but I am stuck here. The scene shifts again. I am back at the camp with the Wardens. I feel tired, cold and lonely. His laugh catches my attention, my heart flutters. _"No. He is far too young. He needs someone young and supple. Not old and saggy."_ The idea of spending a night with him appeals to me greatly. He flirts outrageously. He doesn't see me that way. _"Who ever could."_ The morning light shines from the window. I awake from my dreams, but I know they are what Faith said. Vision and Insight.

The next morning the first person who greeted me was Knight Commander Gregoir. "Good morning Alexi." I blink a couple of times and rub the sleep from my eyes. "Good Morning Knight Commander. How does the day find you?" I ask. He smiles. "Famished as usual. You?" I stretch. "Much the same. Also anxious to leave. I would like to find my wife to be." He chuckled. "I'm sure you are anxious to return to her. We'll eat and get your bag ready. First, however, the Templar Order and Mages have a parting gift for you." He signals out the door and Avyanna comes carrying a set of armor. I could sense magic was in it. She hands it to me. "Long ago, before Mages and Templars were out odds. They worked together to create enchanted armors. The Mages made enchantments that were Templar suited to help block unfriendly spells as well as increase Templar spells. Templars made armor that increased a Mage's skills as well as protection from unfriendly Templar or Mage spells. We had a set of each here. However, since you are an enigma and have both, we combined the two into this one set. Mage and Templar spells bound them together to create it. It is our gift to you. You have helped us see how hard it is for mages in this world." I nodded. "Thank you. I am honored by this gift, but it is not necessary." I said trying to hand it back.

Gregoir and Avyanna shook their heads. "We insist." They said. I sighed and agreed. "We'll meet you in the dinning hall." Avyanna says. Gregoir lets her proceed him. I put the armor on over my shift. It seems too big, too heavy, then it magically molds to my body. Perfect fit and perfect weight, I was impressed to say the least. I grew curious, would it change in other ways. "Hmm… I wonder "I thought that the length of the bottom part should cover my whole legs. From hip to ankle. It readjusted and did as I thought. _"Hmm… skirt."_ It changed. _"No, I like pants better."_ It did so again. I thought a myriad of colors and watched it change to suit my thoughts. "Enjoying yourself there Alexi?" I turn and see Irving in the door way. "I am sorry. It is just so amazing and fascinating." I reply. He laughs. "It is, isn't it? However, breakfast is now ready and we are waiting in you. Gregoir approved those books leaving the tower for Wynne." I follow him out. "Excellent. Wynne will be happy." I said. Before entering the hall, he asks. "Have you decided which color to go with?" I look at him puzzled. "Oh… right." I think ebony and glassy looking. "There we go." I said. He nods and opens the door. Another fabulous meal and when I was done the cooks told me they added a book of recipes for me. I smiled brightly. I asked to speak to Gregoir privately. "Avyanna. The mage from this morning." He nods. "I feel like she has a greater destiny outside of the tower. When the blight is done with and I survive. I'd like to take her with me and travel. Is this acceptable?" I ask. "If you take responsibility for her as her Templar escort, then yes. However, we would like you to send us monthly updates." He said. "Agreed." I shook his hand. "We have an understanding then." I nod. I exit the tower, now to find my wayward apostate wife to be.

I breathe in the air deeply and close my eyes. _"Faith. Guide me to my love. Valiance give be the strength to find her. Guardian give me the skills to protect her."_ I feel bolstered with strength and power. My eyes travel over Thedas, looking for Morrigan's thread. I catch it and I see her at Temple a high dragon bearing down on the party. I dig deep into the well of my power and grab hold if her thread and launch myself after it. Teleporting was so much easier now. I pop out of the air in front of Morrigan and place my palm out and will for the strongest and biggest shield wall to stand up to the fire. I grip her waist and pull her into a searing kiss. My wall still up. "Hello my Witch." I said and release her pushing back the dragon's flame upon herself. She seemed confused. Both my witch and the dragon. I look around and see the party appears incapacitated. I wave both hands over the field and they all stand up. Again I wave my hands and their wounds are healed and their strength and energy returned. "Starting the party with out me Aaron. I'm hurt." I say jovially. The high Dragon has recuperated and readies her assault. "It's hide is thick and damn near impenetrable." Aaron says I smile put two fingers on my forehead and think of their weapons and add a spell to make their weapons able to penetrate the dragon's scales.

I clapped my hands together and twin swords of pure arcane energy appear. "Try now. I'll keep her distracted. I make it appear as I am the biggest threat, it grabs her attention. She spits fire at me, I redirect it to the sky. Arrows and spells fly at it, swords, shields and axes bite into it's flesh. I teleport and reappear in mid air falling towards the Dragon's gaping maw and my swords combined into a spear. In it's mouth I go and with the speed of a cross bow bolt I tear through her inside and out of her tail. Landing with a roll, the spear twirled behind me and I held it like a staff at rest. When her shriek of death stops, I make the spear disappear again and stand straight. I look around and they are all staring at me, mouths open. "What? Do I have Dragon innards on me?" They shake their heads. "What? How? You killed it, effortlessly. What happened at the tower?" Aaron asks. I suddenly feel a cold and angry glare at my back. I cringe and turn. Morrigan comes stomping up to me. "You reek of Templars and Mages. Tis normal I suppose, being imprisoned at that blighted tower." Then she hauls out and slaps me. "Did I not tell you, you should not have gone. Then you just pop out of the air and have the nerve to kiss me. Without my permission as well." I touch my face and grin. "What are you smiling about?" she asks.

"You were worried about me." I said. "I worried how they would pervert you." She says. I get closer. "You missed me." I said. "I did no such thing. You can't miss a thorn in your side." She glares. I get closer. "You love me." She tries to step away I pull her up against my body. She growls and grabs my head a smashes our lips together. Need presses on both of us, unaware if the others we begin removing armor pieces. We here a wolf whistle. "And the moment tis broken." She says irritably. I grin. "Not necessarily." I grab and kiss her again and think of her tent in an instant we are there and continuing what was started. Armor thrown off clothes carelessly tossed to the side. I press her down on her bedroll our lips leaving each other only when air became a necessity. She is pinned beneath me, I assault her lips, neck, shoulders and nipples with my mouth. She is writhing beneath, there is no possibility of her being quiet like she tried to be at camp. "Alexi..." she moans. I know what she wants, what she needs and I can do no other then provide my mate with her needs.

Our hands cup each other's mounds. Finger's playing on the other's clits. We come together once. Then our fingers impale the other's sex, sliding effortlessly into our soaked holes. We come again louder this time. I let her flip me over her sex is over my mouth and mine over hers. Instinctively we know how to lick, bite and suck on the hardened nubs. Again we come. "Morrigan. I would like to try something, if you'll allow it." She arches her eyebrows in curiosity. I concentrate and a phallus of energy appears from clit. "We'll now… I'm intrigued. I'll allow it." I smile and blanket her and slowly thrust the phallus into her. I rock my hips slowly getting used to the feel of it in her, the feel of it in me. I can feel her as if it were a real phallus entering her. "You may go faster love." She says. I nod. "Sorry. Had to get used to the sensations." I reply. I increase my pace, the thrusts are harder deeper and her shrieks of pleasure grow louder and spur me on. We come screaming.

"Did you just come inside of me?" she asks. "Maybe. It was an experiment, I read about it at the tower. But I wasn't sure it was possible to do it. Because, well, I thought the book was fictional. So I tried it out, using different magics. Don't look at me like that. I didn't try it out anyone. I just tried to see if I could get it to manifest on me." I explained. "Interesting and impressive. Can you teach me how to do it? I find myself curious about what it feels like." I nodded. I explained the process to her and she practiced until she finally got it. Normally a phallus of any sort turns me off immediately. But I found, that, I wanted her to take me with it. She positioned herself on top of me and checked for how wet I was. "Oh my little mage killer. You are so ready and wet for this, for me." I whimpered. She was gentle and slow entering me. It felt so good, she started moving building up speed and momentum until we both came with a shutter. I felt her juices flow into me. "Wow." She said the phallus pulled out and disappears. She collapsed on me.

"Morrigan? My love? Are you alright?" I asked. "I am fine my love. That spell just took a lot out if me. It takes an incredible amount of mana and stamina to cast. How are you not just as exhausted as me?" I explained about the fade and the spirits and what they gifted me with. How I was now both a Templar and passed my Harrowing, making me into a full fledged enchanter. "And then they just kept their word and let you go. Gifting you with that armor and readying you for your journey to find us." I nodded. "I was actually more about finding you. Less about the others." Her head is on my chest. "How did you find me and get to me so easily. I broke our bond and we sent no letters?" she asks. "I asked Faith, Valiance, and Guardian to help me. They spread their Spirits all over Thedas and I found your thread of magic and spirit. Grabbed it and willed myself to you." I explained. "Again. You impress me. The power that would take. Then you helped slay a high dragon. Teleported us here and made very impressive love to me. Yet, you aren't even the slightest bit tired." She said. I nodded.

"Magically no, I am not tired. Physically yes. But I think it has more to do with our lovemaking, and having you in my arms again. I have missed you. So very much." She tilts her head and kisses me. "I have missed you too my love. Greatly." She replies. "Do you think we could take a nap. Enjoy the quiet time together before the crazy party we call friends returns?" I ask. She smiles. "Absolutely. Leliana and Aaron have been rutting nightly, and rather loudly. Then both the revolting dwarf and lecherous elf are loud with their self pleasuring ways." I chuckle. "I think; we should give them a taste of their own medicine." She chuckles. "Absolutely." She yawns, I kiss the top of her head and run my fingers through her disheveled sex hair. "Sleep first." She nods and I listen to her as her breathing evens out. I follow her in sleep moments later, relishing being home again.

I dreamed of a dark haired rogue, trying to decide if her mage sister should cone with her or stay with their mother. My vision reaches out to the mage sister. She wants to go. She is worried, that the Templars will take her if she stays without her sister. The scene pauses and I feel Faith near me and meet her eyes. "Is this happening now?" I ask. "No. A year from today. They are in Kirkwall. Having been sold into indentured servitude. It was the only way they could get into the city. Do you remember Avyanna. Those are her cousins that survived their flight from Lothering." I think a moment. "You are telling me this because I can influence this somehow." I said. She nods. "Let me show you what could happen." I nod in agreement. The picture fast forwards. The mage is in the deep roads, they are almost out. But the mage falls ill. "She is Blighted." I watch as the rogue has to kill her sister to end her suffering.

The Vision switches. The mage is again in the deep roads. The scene plays out again, but this time another mage who is also a warden suggests finding the other Wardens down there. Putting her through the joining ceremony. It fasts forward the other Wardens have her. Fast forward again. The mage survived the joining. She is now a Warden. She is saddened greatly and holds anger to her sister for her circumstance. Fast forward her anger has faded. She has accepted she will die in a few short years. She is holding someone in her arms. A dark skinned woman. Antivan I gathered. Fast forward. The mage and her lover are very sad. The mage's calling has come. Both long and pray for more time, but both accept the reality. I feel their pain as she kisses her lover one last time. Tears in her eyes she pulls away and heads into the deep roads.

The scene switches. The mage is angry. Her sister has told her to stay with their mother. Shifting. The mage is speaking to a curly haired Templar. "Cullen." I observe. She goes back to her uncle's and packs what little things the Templars would allow. She exchanges words with her sister, but leaves with the Templars. She is lonely in the circle. She is not always happy. She worries about what some Templars might do to her. But she takes enjoyment in teaching the young ones after her Harrowing. A Templar with a bad reputation corners her in her room. She feels fear, she knows what he will probably do. She tries to fight him with magic, but he nullifies her spell. He throws her on the bed and lifts her robes. She has tears in her eyes as he penetrates her roughly, breaking her maidenhood. He finishes and forces her to drink the moon tea. I feel angry. "Why would you show me that Faith? You know how I feel about rape." She places a hand on my shoulder. "Be calm. Watch. You must understand all." I don't want to but I do. Time is fast forwarded. The mage is free; she has finally found her Antivan lover. Her lover his kind, treats her right loves her fiercely. Time moves on. Both fear what is happening around them, but marry anyways. "I see. They live happily and grow old together." I tell her. "I do not know. Something happens that blocks my sight." She says.

"So these are probabilities. Not fact?" I ask. She moves the picture window to the first vision. "This path is a certainty. She will die of the blight." She moves the window to the second one. "Unless this mage is with them at that time she will die. This is a certainty, up to the point where she survives the joining. The third vision. Is mostly probability." She says. "So she will be raped in the circle, but has a better chance of happiness in the end?" I ask. She shakes her head. "The rape is a probability. It can be stopped." I finally realize why she showed me it. "I can stop the rape." She nods. "But. In order for you to stop it, you must be in Kirkwall before it happens. Morrigan will not be with you. She has to be somewhere else Alexi." I sigh. I understood. "To save this girl. I have to leave Morrigan's side." I feel depressed.

"Yes. Alexi. That is why I have decided to show you and walk you through these visions and probabilities. You have a year to decide this." I raise my hand and focus the window on the Antivan. "This woman. Is she a probability or a certainty? Is there another for the mage at all. Another that would make her even happier. You said your vision is blocked before she appears. How do you know of her?" Faith smiles. She conjures an image of both women their Auras bright and glowing. I watch as the Auras are drawn to each other. Reach out and merge. She conjures an image of Morrigan and I our auras do the same. When you wake up. You will be able to see auras as I do and the knowledge of how to see them. It would be rather irritating if all you could see of people was their auras." I smile. "As you will Faith." She embraces me. "Return to your heart now. The quiet is about to be ruined." I feel myself floating back into my body.

I wake up feeling the weight of both my future and my Morrigan. The later much more pleasant then the former. I concentrate and see her aura and feel her exhaustion. I decide to let her sleep and wriggle out from under her. She sleeps deeply, a smile on her face. I grab my pack and head to Wynne's tent and unpack the books I had for her. Midday is approaching. I sense the rest will be back soon and decide to use one of the recipes I was given and make a meal for them to be ready at their return. I gather and hunt the ingredients. My mind still on Avyanna's cousin and her fate. I do not like that it is in my hands. All I can see is the girl, what path her life may take. The Antivan presses on my mind. I look to the tent where my love sleeps. To have what I have, would be the greatest gift a person could have. The possibility of reuniting a family. I sigh. I already know what I must do. _"Faith guide me when the time comes."_ I think and I can feel her acceptance and joy in my decision. Morrigan would not be happy with me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just finished cooking the meal when the away party came back, a man in robes in tow. "And there goes my peaceful afternoon." Morrigan says and kisses my cheek. "Such is life. Eventually we'll have quiet mornings together." I said to her. "Ooh something smells scrumptious." Alistair said and I could swear I saw drool coming out of his mouth. I looked around they were all drooling. "Sit." I served them each some. Uther looked up and whined at me. "Of course I didn't forget you. I made you something special." He wagged his tail but looked suspiciously at Morrigan and then the food bowl I presented him. "Do not worry. I did not let mean witch near your food. Here smell." He smelled it and wagged his tail more. I set it down for him and he dug in. Morrigan presented me with a full bowl. "I figured I should go ahead and get you some. With those two over there food never lasts long." She said pointing to the Grey Wardens helping themselves to another serving. They looked at be abashedly. I laughed. "Go ahead. I made plenty." They both grinned and dug in voraciously.

After lunch, Wynne retired to her tent. The poor old mage was completely exhausted. I hoped she liked her surprise. Leliana gathered the bowls and utensils and washed them in the bucket of warm water. I saw her aura and looked at Aarons. They did not reach for each other, they just we're there. Aaron and Leliana were not meant to be like Morrigan and me. Or the mage and Antivan. I felt sadness for them, but I hoped they'd find their matches one day. Just because I had to, I looked at Wynne's as she came out momentarily. I assumed she was looking for me. I went to her. "My books. How?" she asked. "Gregoir and Irving allowed me to bring them to you." She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you. I am almost too excited to nap now…almost." Zevran has come back from relieving himself. He exchanges words with Wynne. I am rather shocked that their auras reach for each other and blend.

Wynne retreats to her tent. "Zevran. May I speak with you a moment?" I ask. "For a beauty such as you as many moments as you would like." He saunters over. Morrigan looks at us, at first curious but leaves with Leliana to bathe I assume, for they are heading to the river. Zevran follows me to the outskirts of camp. "Zevran. I have noticed something. And I feel I should bring it to your attention." I said. "What have you noticed? Could it be true; you have noticed your desire to experience a handsome elf such as myself." He grins. "Do you love her?" He gives nothing away. "Are you in love with Wynne?" I ask him. He sighs. "I love her more then my very own breath." He says. "Then maybe you should show her." I tell him he arches an eyebrow.

"Listen and please take this to heart. She sees herself as old and saggy. When you flirt with those younger then her, it reinforces that perception she has of herself." I said. "But she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Surely she knows this." I shake my head. "Then what must I do? All my usual seduction tricks have not worked on her in the slightest." He states. "Then try something new. You talk a lot with her. Remember something she loves or wished she may have. Court her. Like a gentleman courts someone he wishes to marry. Stop flirting with other women or men. Tell her how you feel about her and prove to her that you mean it." I share with him. "Hmm… I will do it. Thank you Alexi." I nod and wave to him as he saunters off.

Now to get Wynne to see things differently. The next time we speak privately, I'll bring it up to her. I wondered if there were any other matches to be made in camp. I checked everyone's aura. Other than Zevran and Wynne and Morrigan and I there were none. I listened intently as Leliana shared what happened at Andraste's Temple after we left. I was thankful I missed out on the gauntlet. It sounded irritating. After the tale, I went to relieve myself and bathe. I wasn't surprised to see Leliana approaching me. "I see how much you and Morrigan love each other. I must admit I am jealous. I long for that kind of love." I sit on a long boulder she sits next to me. "What about Aaron?" she sighs. "I adore him and he makes me happy and he is a great lover, but I do not feel for him as you do Morrigan. He knows this too and has said it is the same for him. So then I begin to wonder if I will ever have what you two have." I put my arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure will. Right now, you may long for it, but I do not think you are ready for it." I tell her. "How so?" She asks.

"I am no expert. When you stop longing for it, or feel that you are ok with not having it, that is generally when it happens. I hated Morrigan and her mother at first, simply just because they had magic. But after time, I fell in love with her. I didn't want to. I hated that I did. I'm not saying that the person you hate the most is the one you are meant to be with. That was just Morrigan and me." She groans in frustration. "Then how will I know?" she asks. "If I told you then you would try too hard to look for it or make it happen." I squeeze her shoulders. "Patience Leliana. It will happen in the Maker's time. Not in Leliana' s time. But it will happen." I said. "You seem sure of that." She says. "Faith Leliana. Faith and patience." I tell her. She nods and hugs me back, stands up and goes back to camp.

We are heading back to Redcliffe village. Andraste's sacred ashes in hand. I hope that it works. From what Alistair said, Arl Eamon is a good and honorable man. I certainly hope so. Because without his help, the Blight will win. I feel bored as I listen to them drone on about putting Alistair on the throne. I catch my witch's eyes. Since we redid our bond she knew what I was feeling. She isn't polite, but leaves the room. Out of politeness, I listen for another few minutes then excuse myself. I walk down the hall, she grabs me and drags me into our room. She wraps her legs around my waist, I create the arcane Phallus and take her pressed against the wall. She pushes off the wall with her behind. She eyes the bed and I follow her lead. She is straddling me, riding me with abandon, her breasts bouncing violently. She rides me harder, squeezing the muscles in her sex. I grunt loudly and come hard.

I let her create her phallus and transfer some of my energy to her. She is very much wanting to be on top only this time. I let her dominate me until we both come again. We are in our usual post coital position. "That buffoon as king. I do not think that would be a good idea. Aaron is more suited for it. He was raised Nobly and this whole time, it has been Aaron leading us." She says. "I disagree. I believe because Alistair was not raised or groomed to be king that he will be more effective as a ruler." I said. "But he knows nothing of the Game. He is too wholesome and innocent." She says. "Which is why I think he will be a good king. All that intrigue, it seems useless. And I honestly do not see how it benefits Thedas at all." I said. "I do not know either." She says.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to help you rescue the queen, that you are planning to unseat. Why not just let her rot and take the Kingdom? It seems a much simpler and direct way to achieve your goals." I stated to Eamon. "To do that, would launch a civil war. We do not need a civil war, especially not during the Blight. We must be united, to take on the hoard of Darkspawn. Anora is much loved by the people." He explains. "It is the Game." Leliana says. I growl my displeasure with "the game". I feel my love at my back and calm down. "Please Alexi. I need you to help me with this. I do not know what Howe has ready for us. You were amazing and an asset when we helped the city elves. I'm sure he has powerful mages in his employ." Aaron asks. "Fine. But I am doing this to keep your ass alive. Not to help some stuck up noble princess." I said. "Queen." Bann Teagan says. "I care not if she were the empress." My Morrigan chuckles. And holds her hand out to me, I grasp it and allow here to lead me away.

After freeing Anora, Aaron is taken into custody by Ser Cauthrien and even though the so called queen could have stopped it if she had just spoken out. But no she lets him get taken. "You abandoned him woman. You could have stopped her, but you just threw him to the wolves." I glare at her. "You dare speak to me like that. I am the Queen of Ferelden." I do not let up my glare. "You are a coward and a snake. You are not my Queen." I state. "Alexi." Alistair say warningly. I sigh. "I am sorry. Your Majesty. For my tone. I am no diplomat. It just seems like you put yourself and your throne above a man who might well be the one that can stop this Blight." Her face softens. "That was not my intention. But if I had spoken, my father would have taken me. Then I could not help at the Landsmeet." I had to leave again, I hate politics more then anything else. Even the slavers and all those who forced themselves on me.

After a bit Aaron's companions try to come up with a stealthy plan to rescue him. "What? No! I refuse to wear that ridiculous chantry robe.!" Morrigan objects. I am curious to see what she looks like in one, but in this I dare not speak up to her. "Umm… why don't I just teleport in, grab him and teleport out?" I ask. "Tis a prison. I am sure they have wards against that. They do put mages in there." It was a valid point. I was no rogue. I could not hide myself and sneak into places. While they argued Aaron came into the estate wearing a prison guards armor. "We were just about to come and rescue you." Leliana says. "I'm sorry. But I managed on my own. So what's the next step?" He asks. They go into another room. "You aren't even tempted a little bit to listen in?" Zevran asks. "Nope." I simply reply. I have had my fill of politics for today.

"No! No! No! That is a terrible idea. Marry her!" I hear Alistair whine. "Oh. Something has caught your attention." Zevran comments. "Do tell!" he says excitedly. Don't you have a senior enchanter to romance?" I ask sarcastically. "Mmm… my beautiful and luscious Wynne." He says his mind thoroughly distracted I escape his company unnoticed. I see Aaron standing in the hall. "A sovereign for your thoughts?" He looks at me. He looks so tired and warn out. "I had an idea. I voiced it. Eamon and Teagan think it is a good idea. Alistair not so much. I suggested Alistair marry Anora. If he marries her it solves a lot of problems. Anora can still be queen and rule. Alistair could be the blood tie to the king and he wouldn't actually have to rule. He does not like it. It seems unfair to him that he can't find and marry someone he loves." He says.

"Don't Grey Wardens usually only make it to 30 years before their calling comes for them. He has what maybe two years before that. Does he really have time to fall in love?" I ask. "He is only 20. He has ten years still. Shouldn't he die with his heart full of love. He deserves to be loved as you love Morrigan. As Zevran loves Wynne. I just do not know if it is right. I'm supposed to convince Alistair and Anora that this is right. But is it really right to force them into this union?" he asks. I got an idea. "Can you get those two in the same room for a little bit?" I ask. "Tea time probably. But it's an Orlesian thing and also political." I groan. "The things I do for my friends. I'll join you for a few, but I need a reason to leave. Isn't it rude to leave during tea time." He nods. I groan again.

My teeth are on edge as we all enter the parlor for tea. "What are you doing here Alexi. You hate these things more then I do." Alistair states. I shrug. "I've never been to tea party where my eyes weren't on the floor as I was on my hands and knees. Just want to see one, instead of waiting to be raped." He cringes. I love how the idea of rape sickens him greatly. It was a pleasant surprise to see him outraged when someone tried to rape an elf maiden in the alienage. He was ferocious and without mercy as he killed the would be rapist. They sit and I observe the possible couple, I see it their auras reach for each other and blend perfectly. I stand quietly watching and waiting. The chemistry is good; I think even Aaron sees it. An elf servant blissfully seeks my attention. I lean down and speak into Aaron's ear.

"Encourage them to marry. Neither know it right now, but they both have what the other seeks. Alistair, a love like mine. Anora wants the same for herself. She wants her husband to pay attention to her and treat her well. Apparently, King Cailan had wondering eyes and other parts of his body." He nods and squeezes my hand. "If you will all please pardon me, something else requires my attention. Enjoy the rest of tea." I bow slightly and exit the room. The servant leads me to Wynn's room and takes her leave. "You needed me?" I ask. "Yes. Please come in and close the door." I do as she asks. She pats the chair in front of her bed. I sit down. "What do you need?" I ask.

"Have you noticed that Zevran is acting unusually?" I shake my head. "You're a terrible liar, even when you don't say anything." She observes. "Elaborate on his behavior. If you would please?" She stands up abruptly. "He doesn't flirt with every one anymore. He even flirts with me differently. He gave me a book on practical uses for dragon's blood as well as a bottle of actual dragon blood." I do not know what to say. That doesn't seem a very romantic gesture to me. "I told him months ago of my interest in the subject. I do not know what it is supposed to mean." She says frustrated. "Perhaps you should ask him?" I suggested. "I did. He said it was because he knew I would like it, and he just wanted make a beautiful woman smile. But this is Zevran. I can't help but think it is because he wants to get me out of my robes." She says.

"He does, that's no secret. But perhaps there is more meaning behind it." I try to lead the conversation to where I want it to go. She falls in my trap nicely. "Such as?" she asks. "Perhaps he is trying to show you he loves you. And that he wants to court you." I said. "No. I am too old for him." She says flat out. "Wynne. Perhaps you should let him decide that." I tell her. She is stunned into silence. I get up and kiss her head. "Think about it. I need to go and find my Witch. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with her myself." She nods.

I head into the market, one idea, one necessity on my mind. I need a ring. I will not put this off any longer. I'm going to ask her to marry me. All this talk of love and marriage spurring me on. I found the perfect ring at a Dwarven stand. The ring is knotted gold and silver and it is breathtakingly simple and perfect. Morrigan's aura is gold, mine is silver and they twist and blend around each other like this gold and silver ring in my hand. I do not try and haggle with the Dwarf merchant. I would have gladly paid more then the asking price. I would have paid any price for it. I place it in the chest pocket of my tunic and head back to the Arl's estate. I am saddened to find my woman is not there.

Morrigan returns an hour later packages in her arms. "What are these?" I ask. "Just some potion ingredients I have been wanting to experiment with." She replies kissing me in greeting. "How was tea?" she asks. "Why do you ask questions for which you already know the answers to?" she grins. "Why do you answer a question with a question?" She asks. "Because it irritates you, and that happens to be one of my favorite things to do, other then you. I like your new robes." I waggle my eyebrows at her she giggles and grabs me in for a kiss. She pushes me back down into my chair tying my hands and legs with magic. "You like my robe do you? This robe?" She begins to slowly remove the fasteners. I almost want to will her to go faster, but honestly I'm rather enjoying her show of seduction.

Hours later we are laying there just basking in us. My fingers trace patterns on her arm over my chest. "Morrigan?" she stirs a bit. "Yes love?" I kiss her hand. "Marry me?" she jolts upright. "M-marry y-you. Are you serious?" she asks disbelief in her voice. I was not sure whether it was good or bad disbelief though. "Yes. Marry me Morrigan?" I ask again. She straddles my hips and kisses me passionately and with joy radiating every cell in her body. "Yes. Let's get married. Now today. We have waited long enough." She says. I grab her and roll with her on to her back. "Okay. Today then. But there is so much to do. Things to plan, I don't know if we can today." I tell her.

"Not if we forgo all that and marry under the spirits. We don't need some fancy ceremony or dinner. Just us an altar and the sky." I am considering it, but I want our companions to be there too. "What about the others. I'd like our companions to be there too. Unless nakedness is involved… then I'd rather not have them there." I said. "Oh alright. I find it near impossible to deny you anything." I smile and rain kisses all over her. "It's time for the Landsmeet ladies. Dress in your best. "You have terrible timing Warden!" Morrigan shouts. "Blame the other nobles. The sooner it is done the sooner you to can rut all night if you wish too. We need to be supportive of Alistair and Anora. They have agreed to get married after the blight." He says. "Ugh! Fine we'll support that buffoon." She says acerbically. She kisses me. "We are still getting married today Mage killer." I smile. "As you wish Witch." We giggle a bit and get ready for the dog and pony show.

In a stunning victory Alistair and Anora win the support of the people. Aaron duels Loghain, ending in Loghain's death. I felt saddened, he was once a good man. Paranoia and a fanatic sense of loyalty to Ferelden changed him into the raving lunatic he was at his death. We told our friends of our desire to marry today. They were overjoyed and began prattling on about the ceremony and the banquet afterwards. We stopped their train and explained what we wanted. The armor I had been given was still in perfect condition, despite my recent battles. I changed the color of it to silver, the designs inlaid with gold. She just chose to wear a simple designed white robe with gold trim. She was breathtaking as usual.

The altar turned out to be just an altar with no magical properties and in the large banquet hall. I had teleported to the tower a few times gathering the friends I had made there. Irving, Cullen, Gregoir, Dagna and of course Avyanna who I had stand by be at the altar. Leliana on Morrigan's side. Again I looked at their auras. No match between Avyanna and Leliana. Aaron escorted Morrigan to the altar. Alistair escorts me. Alistair and Anora then stand together behind the altar. There is an introduction, a chance for someone to object, which no one does. "Speak your vows now." Alistair says. We pretty much just repeat the words from the binding ritual and we both add a little to it. "I Alexi give you Morrigan, my heart, mind and body freely in to your safe keeping. I will love you and no other until breath ceases to leave my body." I place my ring for her on her finger.

"I Morrigan freely give you Alexi, my heart, mind and body into your safe keeping. From now as it has always been, I will love no other until breath ceases to leave my body." She places another gold and silver knotted ring on my fingers. We look to the Queen. "As Ferelden's queen and future king, we bless this marriage and bestow upon these two women all the same rights and privileges of a marriage between a man and woman. Welcome our friends and family this newly married couple." We kiss when we are told, hand in hand we leave the banquet hall. We wine and dine with the others for a couple of hours. Then we escape before anyone else can deter or approach us. We spend the majority of the night devouring each other. We enjoy what time we have together as we travel back to Redcliffe Village. Th e first night upon our return to the castle we are exhausted and lazily make love.

As we sleep another few visions are shown to me. I see Zevran and Wynne wrapped up in each other. Anora and Alistair talking long into the night. Leliana and Aaron entangled in bed sheets and limbs. I see his limbs, her limbs and that of a dark skinned woman. Sten reads quietly smiling here and there. Oghren and Felsi drinking and beginning to rut. Shale gleefully squishes birds. Bodahn and Sandal relaxed by a fire. Uther studding himself out. Everything is at it should be, the calm before the storm and then I hear the harpy witch's laughter. "Yes. I live still. As my wedding gift and my blessing I will leave you two be. Enjoy your happiness, for it will not last past this Blight." She disappears in smoke and flame. The shift again. I see Avyanna staring at the waves on the docks. She inhales the salty sea air. She now dreams and wishes to feel the rocking swaying ship on the sea. The sounds of the sails snapping and swaying in the wind she feels at peace. She hides as she sees Leliana and Aaron leaving the ship. She is mesmerized by the tanned beauty that waves good bye to them.

A shift again. The tanned woman spots the other woman in the shadows. Her breath catches. Her eyes are drawn away by a sailor. "All set Captain. Ready to set sail sir." She nods and turns to the shadows the woman is no longer there. She thinks she had a little too much to drink and her lust addled mind conjured the beautiful goddess she saw. She will sleep soon enough. The vision moves on. She sees the young mage and her sister working hard for the smuggler. The red headed warrior with them not pleased with working with the smuggler. But she would take her over that mercenary filth. She had bad feelings about the man the first time they met. She misses her husband. She feels the loss deeply. My last vision hurts the most. I see Morrigan kiss me goodbye cut off our bond. She has tears in her eyes as she leaves Ferelden, knowing that she will never see me again. But one does what one can to survive. Her mother was no slouch to come up against. I wake up crying and gripping her tightly

In the morning I tell her that I had a dream that her mother was still alive. "Tis possible. No one knows how truly powerful mother is. Not even me. Think nothing more of it. Tis our honeymoon after all." She says. I nod, but we don't make love again until after the midday meal. Our evening meal is brought to us. We make love again. This time when I sleep there are no dreams, other then my usual ones. Every night we make love and every night I find no peace or comfort in her embrace. For I know that Blight will be over soon, and my Morrigan, my heart and the other half of my soul will be gone then.

Though they have become my family, I cannot fully rejoice. My heart sinks when I hear the Arch Demon has appeared over Denerim its hordes in tow. This is our last night. Tomorrow morning, I will be leaving first. Teleporting back to Denerim to aide them however I can. I vow that tonight I will make love to my wife with everything in me. Every touch will be a testament to my love for her. When we make love I pour everything I have into her. I feel drained now more then ever. I do not want to sleep, but I have no will to stop it.

Morrigan

I stare down at my wife and I hurt everywhere inside and out. I feel like my souls is being ripped apart. I despise myself for what I must do. She is close her orgasm powerful and at the brink of exploding. She is not aware of it but when she reaches her peak, I will be stealing a lot of her power. I need it to do what must be done. She pushes in me and I know she is making me feel every ounce of love she had for me. I have felt it in every look, every touch, every kiss and every breath. I squeeze down tighter on her. We reach the precipice of pleasure together as we always have screaming the other's name. I feel her weakness and I worry I took too much. I worry that I may have caused her to not be at her best for the battle soon to come.

I hear mother's cruel laughter as I have heard it every night since we got here a week ago. I shed tears for her as she passes out. I feel her phallus disappear from within me and I feel bereft without it. I check and make sure my mana drain did not take to much. The ritual I had done before allows my body to absorb her liquid desire, further strengthening my body to house old god's soul. I cleanse my skin of our love making. The next ritual I perform purifies my body. I grab another robe and cover myself. I check the halls and see them empty. This would be my last ritual for a while. I knock on the buffoon's door. I would have preferred Aaron, but I knew he would say no. It would also hurt Alexi way more. And the buffoon would need to be able to make heirs.

He opens the door and moves to the side. "So explain this ritual to me again? Is there something I need to do?" He asks nervously. "Have you never done this before? You have had sex right?" he shakes his. "Great a blighted virgin. No Alistair. You need not do anything. I will do it all. When this is finished both you and Aaron will live. And you will be able to have as many heirs as you wish. I will even teach you a few things for your future wife. Does she know you are a virgin?" he shakes his head. "Very well. Take off your clothes and get on the bed and ready yourself." I tell him. "How very romantic of you." He says.

"Understand this now. This what we are about to do had nothing to do with romance. This is survival. For you, For Aaron, for your kingdom and for me." I am not nice to him as I said this to him. "Then why are you doing this if us having sex is so abhorrent to you?" I prepare the potion. "You know why. But isn't just about you two. I am doing this for Alexi. You are brothers to her. She loves you two as such. If either of you died, it would tear her up inside. She has lost enough."

"But you have said you would leave after the Arch Demon is slain. When you leave you take everything from her." He says. I hate myself for the tears that begin to shed. "I know Alistair. I know and hurts me as much. She has become my everything too." I feel his arms wrap around me and I let it. I feel his warmth, his respect, his courage and strength. It only serves to remind me that he is not my Alexi, but his heart reminds me of her. I sob and her turns me to face him. "We don't have to do this Morrigan." He says comforting me. "One of you will die. Neither should. You are both good men and this world needs more men like you." I admit.

I look down and see he is still soft. The potion is nearly finished. "I'm sorry. Crying women don't really do it for me." Once again the moment is broken. I growl on annoyance, and get on my knees and take him in my mouth. He is larger then any man I have ever had before. But I do not feel any enjoyment in this act. I feel not even an inkling of desire. "I'd say to pretend I'm Alexi, but I do not think having me in your mouth will make it possible." If he only knew half of what Alexi and I did together, he would probably burst a blood vessel and pass out. I do try and imagine it's Alexi. But it isn't him in my mouth that makes it not possible. It's his taste. After a few moments I feel him swell to readiness. I drink down the potion. I added a little extra that would help me ready myself for his entry. It was a helpful herb that was suggested. The down side was it could not silence my cries of pleasure. Alistair looks confused. "It's an herb. It causes desire to flare and if you recall, I'm not exactly quiet." He nods and I allow him to top me and thrust deeply inside me.

He lasts surprisingly long for his first time. I accredited that to being a Gray Warden. I come just before he does and I keep him inside until I have milked his whole seed out into me. I feel drained and almost sick as I can feel his seed in me. "Ok. We are done the ritual is complete. Remember one thing above all others. See to your lover's pleasure before your own. Also after you both reach your peak hold each other. Most women like that closeness with their lover." He nods his understanding, but doesn't try and hold me. He lays on his back. I hand him a book. "What's this?" he asks. "Instructions and pointers on ways to please your Queen." He nods. "Thank you. For the book and saving our lives I am unsure on how to return the favor." He says. "Just kill the Arch Demon and don't hunt me down when it is over." He nods and I leave. I feel like I need to shower.

But I must wait a little bit longer. I sit and read and watch my love sleep for awhile. When it is time, I bathe scrubbing my skin. Thankfully he left no marks. I notice the bruising on my hips from making love to Alexi. I was surprised he didn't notice. But his eyes were shut. I cried softly. My wife for 2 weeks and I betray her with her adopted brother. I broke my vows to her. I had thought of staying and just avoiding Alistair. Or leaving with my wife, disappearing from here and all those we knew. But when it came down to it, I broke my vow. I could not face her again once the child began to grow in me. The child I made with her buffoon of a brother.

I headed to the Kitchens asking if they had some breakfast I could give to her. While I waited I fingered the Talisman she had put her a part of heart and soul into. I set it up so that once the Arch Demon has been slayed and the child took root in me the binding would break completely from us. We would feel it deeply, like a piece of us being ripped apart. I already mourned that loss. I contemplated writing a farewell letter, but that seemed to make an already difficult task, even more so. I could not even make love to her one last time, or the ritual wouldn't take, and all that we went through would be for nothing. I received the tray of food for her. She would need to eat, bathe and drink a special potion I made for her to recover her full strength. I put on a mask to hide my deceit and infidelity to her. I would not let her see me cry or know that I felt broken inside. I stroked her bangs out of her face and smiled.

Alexi

I felt her fingertips brush away my bangs. "Good morning my love." I say. She chuckles. "Good morning. My sweet Alexi. It has come to my attention that you are in dire need of a hair cut my love." She leans down and pushes a lock hair behind her ear. Her kiss is tender and sweet. But I can taste the sorrow in it. I place my hands on her hips, she winces at my slight pressure I lift her shirt and see my finger prints in a nasty bruise. I cringe. "I'm sorry. I must have got carried away last night." I said repentantly. "It is quite alright my love. I enjoy it when your claiming marks are on me." She kisses me again as in a way to tell me all is forgiven. "May I heal you?" she thinks about it. "I suppose it would be best. I need to be at 100% for the battle ahead."

I place my hands gently and focus my magic into her. I school my expression when I feel the little life beginning to take hold. _"It feels like Alistair. Did she go to him last night after I fell asleep? Why? She doesn't even like him most of the time. How long have they been sneaking around my back? Was I not enough for her?"_ I can sense the soon to be child is weak barely holding on to her. _"I could remove it from her right now."_ The child already senses me; I can sense it to. I sense a boy. Faith's gift giving me insight into him. _"Choices. Will he live? Will you not help him and let him die? Or will you remove him from her womb?"_ I hear Faith's voice in my head.

Then I hear Valiance. _"Both paths will take courage. This boy will house an old god spirit. He will be a risk or not. Either he will be a force good or of great evil. That is unknowable to even us. So what will you choose. You will have to have strength for either. Kill the possible threat therefore preventing if he were to become a threat. Or save a boy. His fate is in your hands."_ I am still thinking through the choices. When I hear Guardian. _"As the others have said. He has the potential to go either way. But he will most certainly die if you do not save him."_ I am drawn to the little life and light. The light pulses weakly and they draw me to him. Oddly I sense a little of myself and Morrigan along with Alistair. And it felt good, there was no anger hurt or pain for me. I did not think betrayal at all. This child although created for other purposes, was conceived with love for me. I touch the light and it reaches out caressing my hand.

As he embraces my light, a vision pops up. Morrigan is in Alistair's room. She is crying and I see the scene as it happened last night. Her tears stop showing, she releases Alistair. I feel her agitation and disgust of having to put his cock in her mouth. She wishes it was me instead. She takes no joy in this act. But it has become a necessity. She cries silent tears inside hating herself for betraying me, but from what I can see and feel. She didn't betray me in her heart. Her body yes. But her heart was always on me. The herbs help her be ready. She hates the sounds that are coming from her. Those sounds should only be for me, because of me.

I was thankful the vision skipped the rest of the ritual. She looks down on me and feels like scrubbing her skin off. But she has to wait, she feels disgusted at herself and the feeling of his seed in her. She is finally able to cleanse her body, but she still feels dirty. She laments the loss of our bond, but once the Arch Demon's soul enters the body all other connections will have to be broken. She hopes that when the bond is broken it will ensure the child's survival and maybe that part of me that is in her will seek out the child and give it the chance to survive and fight the evil within. I'm back inside the life light, he embraces my spirit further. _"Choices. They are in your hands. What will you do?"_ Guardian says. "I will do what is right, by this child. He is as much mine as Morrigan's." I tell them.

I thread my spirit and energy into him. "Little one. I was the guardian and protector of your mother for several years." I stroke the light pouring my love and mana into it. My love for his mother, and my love for him. "And now. I will be yours. I give you my protection, my strength, my love. I shall love and protect you as if you were my child. To me you already are. When you need me, I will be there in any way I can. Even if distance separates us, call out to me and I will come either physically if I can or mind to mind. Be strong my little one. One day we will meet in life. Take what you shall need to survive this ordeal. I offer it to you freely." I feel myself draining. I grow weaker while he grows stronger. The exchange stops. I sink to my knees.

Faith, Valiance and Guardian put more of their spirits into me, just to revitalize me. I am renewed. "Was it enough for him. Will he survive?" I ask the spirits. "Look for yourself, feel him." I look and I see what was once a fading pulsing light, is no a solid bright light. "I didn't affect the ritual did I? Will it still work?" I ask. "With this you have insured it would. There was only a half a chance it would work. Now because of you it will succeed. And look." They show me ten years down the road. He looks like Morrigan and I, there wasn't even a hint of Alistair on his features, but I can sense his blood in him. He looks happy and Morrigan is absolutely glowing and beaming beside him. I knew I had done the right thing then.

It seemed like I spent hours within her, but it was only minutes. I kiss her. "No matter what happens next, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that." She holds back her tears. "I love you Alexi. Even though I would love to make love to you before you go..." I press to fingers to her lips. "I know love. But there isn't time for that. Eat with me, help me with my armor and kiss me goodbye. That is all I need today. There will be time after the Blight." She nods and we enjoy our breakfast. Her hands are a bit shaky as she helps me fasten my chest plate. I steady her fingers. "Everything will be fine my love. Worry not." She embraces and kisses me again. A long farewell kiss later, then I teleport to Denerim.


	6. Chapter 6

The fighting begins instantly. I see the guards and knights fighting insurmountable odds. I enhance their attacks, defenses, and any skills and spells they may have. It becomes a little less hopeless, often times when one attack, magic or otherwise is enough to take one Darkspawn or a group of them out. The fighting seems endless. Two days and we would have help and reinforcements. We just have to survive those two days. I pray to the maker, the creators and every higher being I know of to help us. I know I cannot rest until help arrives. I dig deep within me. _"Hurry my loves."_ I think to myself.

When I see Aaron and the others and the army of men, elves and dwarves enter the fray, I sink to my knees in relief and exhaustion. We have lost many and those I was fighting with are exhausted. My wife comes to my side. "Alexi!" she sinks to her knees beside me. "I am well love. Exhausted, but unharmed." I see tears in her eyes. "I can't reinvigorate you. It was a slightly rough road." She says. I reach up and brush her tears away and kiss her and touch her belly. I can feel our son, he is strong and well still. I feel further relief. Aaron helps me stand. "Rest for now my friend. Meet me at the top of Fort Drakon, when able. I will need you with me. No one can slay a high dragon quite like you." He embraces me. "I will be there. Might I steal our future king a moment?" he nods. I gesture for Alistair to follow me. He seems a bit worried and afraid.

"Calm yourself Alistair. I care not that you had sex with my wife. I understand now why." He only relaxes a little. "Did she tell you?" he asks. "No. She is unaware I know. Vision and insight remember. The Spirits told and showed me." I explain. "Then what would you have me do to make amends for the wrong I have done?" he asks. I embrace him. "Survive. Tell Anora. Explain why. Never hide anything from her. Become a great king. And do as Morrigan requested. Follow her not." I tell him. "I give you my word. All that you ask shall be done." I nod at him and bid him farewell for now. I kiss my wife goodbye for what I know is the last time, possibly for the rest of my life. I send a tiny bit more energy to our son. _"Be strong my little one. I love you"_ I telepathically send to him.

I fight my way to the tower, conserving my magic and using steel blades only. I get there just in time to aide Aaron. But I do not see Morrigan. "Where is Morrigan?" I ask. He seems angry. "I made her return to the gates. She will be safer there and I need a healing mage. You are strong in healing, but Wynne is a Master. Wynne seems tired too. Can you help her?" he asks I nod and head to Wynne. I can tell she is tired and slightly upset. I look around and see Zevran is nowhere near, nor is Leliana. "Zev, Leli?" I ask her. "Sent to the gates with Morrigan. Oghren and Sten are heading our way. He wanted the lover's separated so we can focus better." She says. "But you all just worry more. Because at least if they were here you could know they were ok." She nods. I see a silver ring on her hand. "I see you took my advice to heart." She smiles and nods. "It is a promise ring. We are to be married as soon as is possible." I hug her. "I am glad." I said. "Here they come!" Alistair and Aaron shout. We ready ourselves for the oncoming hoard.

An ear piercing roar seems to shake the very ground we stand upon. The Arch Demon is here. I seek out my son. He is safe and still strong. I send some energy to his mother and turn to face the Dragon. "Maker!" Aaron shouts. We watch as the Senior Warden plummets to his death, thankfully he crippled the dragon's wings and it has been grounded. Again I increase attacks, defenses, and magic. Adding the ability to pierce its hide. "Fall you bastard!" Aaron shouts frustrated. Our attacks barely make a dent. I look around. I see the Ballista's and an idea formulates. I grab Aaron and teleport with him to a barista. "Begin firing at it. When I say." I enchant the ballista to pierce and further weaken the Demon. "You have three shots. Make them count!" he nods I grab Alistair put him at another. Give him the same enchantments and warning of three shots. I repeat the same things with Oghren, and Sten. I enchant Wynne's staff to reach any area on the tower. I stand in the middle dodging the Arch Demon. And thinning the hoards. Aaron sounds the horns for each ally when I am in danger of being overwhelmed.

It takes all 12 ballista spears to cause enough chinks in its scales so that I am finally able to throw spells into it's body. The scales become brittle. "Now! Hit it with everything you got everyone!" Aaron orders. "Why won't he fall and die already!" Alistair shouts. "He's an old god, did you think this would be easy!" I shout back. "Well I hoped! How do we kill it!" he exclaims. "How do you make sure anything is actually dead. Remove the head from the body!" In one last ditch effort for the Demon to kill us it uses an attack that knocks us all on our asses. I shake my head and see the Wardens seem to be having the most trouble getting up. I am almost exhausted again.

I have enough for one spell to be cast close by, Aaron is the Warden closest to me. "Aaron!" I shout he looks at me and throw my spell at him and my sword. "Go!" my spell hits him right and he leaps up catching the two handed sword I had used when my swords broke finally. He runs at the Demon dodging the other Darkspawn and I see him leap up and remove the head in one stroke. The last thing I see is the column of light coming from it. The last thing I feel is my bond to Morrigan being shattered and transferring to our son. I smile. _"He lives. My son's life has begun. It will be hard on him. But I will be with him when needed."_ I embrace the darkness. My body, heart and mind hurt and exhausted.

I wake to find a very worried family. Wynne sits beside me her hand in mine. I squeeze it. "How long was I out this time?" I ask. She hugs me tightly. "Dawn of the second day." She says. "Well, that wasn't too long. Why are you so worried then?" I ask. "You almost died. You were injured greatly, and that last spell you did sapped what little strength you had. It took every mage of healing skill and every Templar able to bolster enough magic to bring you back. From the brink." She says. "Morrigan? Everyone?" I ask. She held my hand. "She saw your body and injuries. She said there was no hope for you. Then she kissed your lips put this in your hand and turned into a raven and flew away. Everyone else survived we lost a lot of people in the armies. But our companions all survived with minor injuries. Mostly exhausted. That was a reckless use of magic you cast on us. Adding extra protections to us and making it so the Darkspawn barely touched us."

My face reddens with embarrassment. "I know. But all of you are the only family I have known. Anyone among the armies we know survived?" she kisses my forehead. "Only everyone that you know and consider a friend." She says. "I helped everyone not just those I knew." I defended. "You did. I could sense the enhancement spells in every area. Everything directed at the allies when they enter the area and the spells that weakened every Darkspawn in the area. Reckless Alexi. You should have died two days ago." She says. "This coming from the woman who died at the tower and was resurrected." She smiles. "Good point. Can you sit?" slowly with her aide, I sit up. My whole body aches.

Another day of rest and care, I am up and moving around as if I didn't almost die a few days ago. I feel a little presence in me and look within. _"I am alive and well my little one. Worry not."_ He shows me that he is fine and mother is fine too. He can't show me where he is, but I can feel he is close. At least in the same land as me. I feel a little bit more relieved, my wife and son are well. I open my hand and look at the deep blue and purple cracked stones. The remnants of our bond have long since faded. When Wynne told me Morrigan gave me something, I was half worried it was her wedding band. I stood in front of the fire place the gems rolling between my fingers. As I toss them into the fire I say words that I knew must be said. "I Alexi. With love in my heart. Free you Morrigan from our bond. I do so of my own free will. I love you." Sadness sets in me again I feel the little presence in me reaching out to comfort me. I reach out to him with love and reassurance, he settles again.

Months have passed. I know my wife and son are well, but despite the connection I feel the loss. Aaron convinces me to come to Amaranth, to help him at Vigil's keep. Where he has taken up his post as Warden Commander. There I meet a mage named Anders. He is the one from my vision of Avyanna's cousins. I approach Aaron. "Brother. That mage there you must see to it he survives. I had a vision of him. He will save a very important person. Keep him close to you." He nods. "It will be as you say my sister." He agrees. I know he is lonely. He misses Leliana. But not the way I miss Morrigan. They had ended their relationship amicably. Both had duties far more important, then their dalliance as they had affectionately said.

"What in Andraste's sacred name. A talking Darkspawn." Aaron says shocked. "I do not like this Brother." I said. "Nor do I. But I am fascinated. I mean how?" he asks. We are close to it. "Well, perhaps he is a chatty fellow." Anders says. "We should go ask him Warden. Axe first though." Oghren says. And the Darkspawn does talk. Then it attacks, more come. We cut them down fairly easily. Though the chatty one gives us a little bit of a hard time but he died like the others. We wind our way through the Keep again, searching for survivors assessing damages. We reach the front and Alistair and some soldiers walk in. Things are still tense between my brothers. Alistair is still awkward around me. I have finally had enough of the tension. "Enough you two! Come with me! Now!" a Templar steps forward. "You dare speak to your king like that!" I glared at her. "I speak to my brother like this, he is not my king at this moment." She lunges at me. Alistair stops her and shakes his head.

They follow me to a secluded area. "What is it with you two. When we were working together to stop the Blight you were as brothers." Aaron faces me. "Do you know what he did? If you knew you would not see him as such anymore." I touch his cheek and send calming waves to him. "What bugs you more Brother. That he engaged in a dark ritual to save your lives or that he fucked my wife. Or that Morrigan did not fuck you for the ritual that saved your lives." His anger rises. "Do not speak that harpy whore's name in my presence." I felt a gleam if anger and slapped his face. He stares at me shocked.

"Never call my wife that again. And answer the blighted question. "The ritual and your wife. If Morrigan had come to me, I would have said no." I stroke his cheek that I had slapped. "My dear brother, she would have come to him still. If she had not one of you would have been dead." He sighs. "I know. I did not want either of us to die. But to force the Arch Demons spirit into a baby. Not to mention sleeping with someone's wife. It feels morally wrong. Now I am worried I will have to face killing a child again." He admits. "I would not allow it. The baby, is under my protection." I state. "I would not wish to kill the baby or you. But any threat to Thedas must be eliminated." He admits. "On that Aaron we agree." Alistair says. "Let me show you, of this threat you both seem to be worried about." I touch both their heads and pull up vision and decision.

"My son is not a threat. He is an innocent child. And make no mistake, I love you both as brothers, but I will not let you harm our child. Where is the moral in killing anyone because they might become a threat?" They both reach an understanding on the decision. "I would like to share something else with you." They nod. "Do you feel my son? Does he feel evil?" they shake their head. "Morrigan created this child more out of love for me, then for her own selfish reasons. Please try to remember this and what he feels like." I walk away and return to the gates with them following behind me. The Templar from before wants to take Anders into custody. More then likely they will make him tranquil.

"As Warden Commander, I invoke my right on conscription. He will go through the joining ceremony, as will Oghren and Mhairi." Alistair looks at the dwarf. "Really? But it's Oghren." Alistair says. "He will make a fine Grey Warden. We need to rebuild our ranks Your Majesty." Aaron says. "As you will Warden Commander. Alexi will you be going through the joining as well?" Alistair asks me. "Most Certainly not. Only if I am blighted and my life depended on it. How fares the queen?" I ask. "She is well. We're umm… expecting. It's still early though." I worried this would enrage Aaron further. "Congratulations are in order then. We would be honored if you could join us for the evening. Please. Rest yourself and your men. Leave on the morrow." Aaron says politely.

I was not allowed to see the joining ceremony, so the Templar who spoke out before kept me company. The drink got to her and she became overly friendly. Her hands squeezed my inner thighs. I kept moving her hand. She went to kiss me I put my fingers in her lips. "I am a married woman. I took vows. I do not intend on breaking them." I said firmly. "Then where is your wife? We can all join in the fun." She was persistent. "She is away, taking care of matters." I explain. She leans forward. "Then who would know, and tell her?" she asks. "I would know. Cease and desist in your aggressive behavior, lest I tell you no in a less then kind manner." I was saved by my brothers return. Alistair notices the Templar; she passes out on the table. He sighs. "Take her to a room to sleep it off." Two soldiers salute fist to their chest and carry out his orders

"How did the recruits fair?" I ask. "Two of the three. Mhairi did not make it. Anders rests and Oghren, well…" he points to the dwarf who is unbalanced but standing. "That is the first I have heard of anyone who survived the joining, and remained on his feet." Alistair comments. Aaron chuckles as finally Oghren falls on his arse hard, but he is still conscious. "The blood is strong in that one. Alistair, have their ever been Dwarven wardens before?" They seem to have worked out their differences. "Not to my knowledge. Duncan never said anything. Usually anything to do with the joining is kept secret." He says. "Maybe I can send letters to Orlais and see if there is any information on it in the Warden Commanders' journals." Aaron says.

A month has past since I had come here, three more Warden's joined and a former Warden returned. I had not felt my son's thread, nor could I find it. Either Morrigan learned of the connection and found a way to block it, my son had perished, or they were no longer in this realm. I liked none of those options. I was worried and depressed, it escaped no one's notice. Not even Aaron finally finding is other half in the Elven Keeper turned Warden Velanna, brought me no joy. I had retired for the evening, I could not be around Aaron and his new wife. It hurt too much, and just served as a reminder that my own wife was not with me.

There is a knock on my door. "Enter." The dwarf Sigrun came in. I smiled at her. I never begrudged her presence, we had learned we were cousins at least before her Legion of the Dead initiation. Since becoming a warden she had sought what was left of her family. A shaperate sent her a family tree. I was shocked to see my name, and my parents' names on the tree. "Cousin. Are you well? You left the celebration abruptly. I thought you ill." I pat the spot next to me on the bed. "I am ill in my heart." I share with her my grief. I had told her much of my life but not of Morrigan and our son. Her arms come around my neck. "Perhaps you should look for them. We can manage things here. Look for your wife and son. I'm still trying figure that out. You are both women right?" I laugh. "Yes cousin we are. A friend of ours reluctantly agreed to provide his seed. They had sex and I used a bit of my magic to ensure it stuck." I told her the plausible story.

"I do not think I could have handled it if my lover had I one, would have slept with another even if it was for me. How are you okay with it? Are you still friends with the donator? Why did your wife leave? Did she not love you?" her inquisitive nature made me smile too. "She felt like she betrayed me because she did so without my knowledge firstly. Yes, I am still friends with the donator. While I slept one night, I talked in my sleep and expressed my desire for a child. She thought to surprise me. I found out by accident. I was healing the bruises from our love making. It certainly surprised me, I had a vision of how this life came to pass. But the little one was struggling to hold on. I infused him with my magic to give him the strength to hold on. In doing this, I saw the baby would be a boy."

"Then why did she leave? Did you not tell her you knew and were happy about it?" she asks. "There was no time. I had to leave very soon to go to Denerim. I was the only one who could get there instantly. I was selfish and just wished to spend what could have been our last moments just being with her. When we came up against the Arch Demon and defeated it, I was gravely injured and all my strength had been used up to save as many people as I could. When she saw me, she thought I was for sure going to die. She had no healing magic and all the mages that did were at the end of their magic. It was a hard battle, everyone fought with all they had. Anyways so seeing me on death's door step and unable to get aide, she left not wanting to see the light in my eyes go out. At least that is what Wynne told me she had said.

"But she could have waited. They saved you." She says. "She is a shape shifting mage. She turned into a raven and flew off before Wynne could tell her what she had come up with. Sigrun, sometimes in grief people don't think. They make rash decisions." I said. "But you have been grieving a long time, and haven't done anything irrational." She points out. "There are times when we are in battle, I wish to. But even those moments, I think of them. In doing so, I realize the longer I stay alive, increases my chances of seeing them again. It is in these quiet moments, that it is harder to not succumb to. Our as was the case tonight Aaron's wedding. It makes me miss them more. It was the same at Alistair's wedding and Wynne and Zevran's, Oghren and Felsi's. When I see that they will have each other to pass the night together, it makes me ache and long for my wife." I explain.

"Then, why not find another to pass the evening with? Night is the worst for you. Find someone to ease the ache. There are many men and woman who would do so at gladly." She says. "Because I cannot. The idea of anyone else easing the ache sickens me. I will not forswear my vow or cheapen my love for her." I said. "You would not be doing so in your heart. Your body and your heart are two different things. How is that not the same as what Morrigan did." She says. "Intent, cousin. When she lay with our friend it was for me. If I were to lay with another, it would just be for selfish reasons." She shrugs. "It makes no sense to me. But it makes sense to you. So I guess that's all that truly matters." She says.

A week after our talk a messenger seeks me out. It had the royal seal. "Are you sure this is for me?" I ask. The messenger points out who it addressed to. I see my name and pay him a sovereign. "I have already been paid mistress." I hand it back and a second sovereign. "Please keep it." Thank you mistress. I noticed he was a skinny boy. "How old are you?" I ask. "14. Mistress." He replies. "Where are your parents?" I ask. "My sister's and I lost them in the blight. I'm the oldest, so I take care if my sisters." He replies. "Come with me into the keep. We'll get a hot meal in you and I will bring you to your sisters shortly afterward." He seems unsure but agrees. I teleport him back to his sisters. I give them a bag full of coin and advise him to start their lives anew. After I visit Wynne in Amaranthine, and selling a few more items I have found and anything else I do not need I return to the keep and remembered I still had the message. I sat at my desk and opened it.

" **Alexi,**

 **Greetings sister. I hope this letter finds you well. New light has come to my attention. So I took steps to help. I have heard of your sadness. I know you told me not to follow her. I didn't though I do have information on her possible whereabouts. There has been sightings of a woman of Morrigan's description near Black Marsh. According to the reports I have received from our brother, you are familiar with the area. She said no one is to follow her, but considering she believes you dead, I do not think you apply. It is your choice to follow up on these leads I have had sent to you. Do not let her know you received them from me should you find her. I do not need her swooping in. Swooping is bad.**

 **All my love your brother,**

 **Alistair.**

 **PS: Anora is having twins. She is over the moon with it and wishes to express her gratitude to Morrigan. I keep reminding her of the badness of swooping. She stubbornly will not listen. Women. Am I right. I love you Alexi. Give my love to Aaron.**

 **DPS:** **Do not. I repeat do not tell her!**

His letter makes me smile. But now I am faced with yet another choice. Do I follow up these leads? Or not. No the real question was should I? I wanted to. But what if Aaron needs me here. What if Morrigan has moved on and is trying to put me behind her. I decided to speak to Aaron. I showed him the letter.

"Go Alexi. We will be fine here. Go find your wife and son." He flat out tells me, I hug him and them Velanna as she enters the room. "What was that about ma vehnan." He chuckles "Love emma lath. Love." I race to my room the rest of the conversation lost to me. I decide to take very little. Some clothes, my armor, my weapons a couple of books a bag of coin. The rest I donate to the Wardens, for whatever they might need. I say my goodbyes and hug the new friends I have made. A tearful good bye with my brother, sister-in-law and cousin and I'm racing out of the keep. Blackmarsh my destination and hopefully my journey ending back with my home.

Other than the usual wild animals all threats had been cleared her. The other faction of the talking Darkspawn loyal to the one they called the mother, the spirits turned shades trapped here, the spirit of the high dragon and the crazy countess were all neutralized by us. This place was still creepy as the void and fade combined. I traversed the land hunting for clues or signatures anything to indicate they had been here. It is inside the Countess's mansion, that previously we could not enter. The fact I could go in was a clue in itself. The wards, which we could not break before were now broken. It was faint but I felt Morrigan's signature in them, my son's thread was stronger in it. He must be aiding her, and that is why I haven't been able to feel him.

I follow their threads to an almost empty room, except for a large ornate mirror. I touch the glass it was warm, and a vision appears. Morrigan is standing in front of it. She is showing slightly. She had caught a glimpse of Aaron leaving. I remembered he was the last to leave the Marsh. Through her reflection I feel a pang of her sadness and loneliness. She is missing me. Tears streaming. She still feels my loss. She grows frustrated. Nothing seems to make it work. The connection and power to the mirror is gone. She must return to her current shelter and search for another path. _"This Eluvian is useless."_ she subconsciously rubs her stomach. She is afraid. Desperate to have a safe place to give birth to the child she has already become attached to. The vision ends with me seeing her shelter. Our altar in the wilds. She had put up our old tent around it. The magic in the altar we built adding protection from all else. It also seemed to soothe the little one and herself she felt closer to me there. To her being around was like I was still alive in this world.

I teleported there. I contemplated waiting for her return. I could see myself waiting in the tent. She would return and see me overjoyed, she would embrace me. I would caress her cheek and tell her I loved her and my feelings on our baby and how it came to be. I would tell her, that it did not matter to me, I saw what was in her heart that night. And tell her she did not forsake me. Then I would kiss her with all the love I have for her and our child. We'd make love till dawn came, have a meal. Rut the afternoon away eat supper and then have wild sex throughout the night. I'd mark her in as many places as I could. I was salivating and getting wet at the idea of it. But once I get there, I see she is gone. The altar bare except for some flowers and an inscription on it. "For my heart and soul. Alexi this world is lesser for your loss." I touch it and tears burn my eyes. I see her standing there writing the inscription with magic, her face streaked with tears. "I love you always Alexi." She said to the wind and slung her pack over her shoulder and moved on. I saw her destination. Ruins in the Brecillian Forest. I keep the thought in my mind and teleport there.

I hated all ruins, but especially the Elven ones. Not because I disliked elves, but because their ruins always seemed to have not only gigantic spiders, but dark spirits that always seemed to manifest. I shivered as I entered the ruins. I could already feel the spirits, waiting to swoop down. And as my brother always says "Swooping is bad." I whisper into the darkness. But if Morrigan was or had been here, I would brave it. With vision and insight came empathy, I could feel all the lost souls here, all the pain and suffering, the crippling loneliness that those who came before left. It nearly crippled me, but the thought of seeing them drove me on. I would go through the void itself to get to them. I teleport all over Thedas it seems always just missing her. I feel at loss, hope is fleeting. I need a break. I teleport to our altar again and just sit leaning against it. I know not, where I should go or what I should do. I feel a pull on my heart and worry. "My son." I focus on him. _"I am here little one."_ I feel fear, and see his mother feels triumph. She has found an active Eluvian. _"Hold on to me little one, tightly. I'm coming."_ I tell him

I focus on him and instantly I am there. "Morrigan!" I shout grabbing her attention just before she steps through the mirror. She turns. "Alexi…" she strangles out I teleport to behind her and embrace her. "I am here my love. I am alive. Please do not leave me." She shudders and wracking sobs shake her whole body. "Alexi…" she says. I put my hands over her swollen belly. "I know. And I don't care." I tell her kissing her shoulder. She is still crying. "But… I betrayed you." I turn her to face me. "Never did I see this as a betrayal." Placing a hand on her belly." She sniffles. "He has been restless lately. Kicking and throwing a fit constantly. But now he is calm." She says. I kneel and kiss her belly. "Hello my little one. I finally found you. I told you I would." Her fingers stroke through my hair. "You are bonded to him like we were. How?" I explained everything to her. "Alexi, I have to go. I need a safe place to have him. He is calming any day now." She says. I stand and embrace her. "I know my love. Please let me come with you." She takes my hand and we walk through the Eluvian together. Our future is uncertain, but whatever comes we will face it together as a family. As it should have always been.


End file.
